Mario & Luigi: Partners in N Sanity
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: Mario and Luigi are taking down Shroobs with their baby selves! Seems like a normal day. ...or is it? With Crash Bandicoot along for the ride, it will be an interesting time. Can our heroes stop the Shroobs? And why does Peach have a sister! (AU, a crossover between Partners in Time and Warped.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! Edited on DA.
1. Chapter 1

**Kids Network Studios Presents**

 _In Association Toonami and TimPrime1_

 **Mario & Luigi: Partners in N. Sanity **

Really, really long ago...way far out in space...in a dark, dank place shunned by the starlight. There was this creepy planet floating alone. The beings of this world were creepy. They spent their time staring creepily into space. Just creepy daydreams, right? Wrong. They were searching. Searching for a new home. At last, they fixed their creepy gazes on a distant world of beauty and peace... As they headed towards the world, they neglected to see the burning satellite coming in on the other side of the world, during the present. The satellite crashed onto the world, destroying a tomb. A blue fire flew out of the tomb, evil laughing as it escaped.

"Free...at last..." It stated.

* * *

Back in the past of the Mushroom Kingdom, a Baby Mario and a Baby Luigi entered the kingdom. A young Toadsworth greeted them, anxious to have them as playmates for Baby Princess Peach and Baby Princess Violet. Peach and Violet were twin sisters. However; Violet had brown hair, green eyes, was wearing a small silver crown with several gems in it, a small purple baby dress, and with small baby purple shoes.

He commented, "They do crave playmates... They are both rather tantrummy." The two boys entered the hall where the Young Toads were knocked out. Young Toadsworth ran in and asked, "I say! What's this hullabaloo? What of the princesses?"

That's when they heard an evil cackle. While it was a small one, it was enough to capture everyone's attention. Standing there with Baby Princess Peach and Baby Princess Violet behind him was Baby Bowser.

He laughed, "Bwah! Haha! Haha! I, Prince Bowser, am taking Princess Peach and Princess Violet with me! You two can scram!"

Young Toadsworth ran over and stated, "Absolute nonsense! I rather think that you'll do no such thing! En garde!"

Before he could do anything, Baby Bowser blew a little flamethrower at him, burning him. Young Toadsworth fainted, scared stiff. Baby Mario quickly fought off Baby Bowser, as Baby Luigi was trying to cheer up Baby Princess Peach and Baby Princess Violet in the process.

Baby Bowser complained, "I'm... I'm a prince! I can't lose to you! Bluuuuurgh..."

Baby Luigi went over to his brother, playfully hugging him. Baby Princess Peach and Baby Princess Violet both clapped in happiness. All of the sudden, the entire castle starting to shake. Unfamiliar sounds and lights surrounded the castle, making all of the babies cry. Outside of the castle were alien ships, attacking the Mushroom Castle.

* * *

Back in the present of N. Sanity Isle, Aku-Aku sensed Uka-Uka being free, retreating into the house. Polar and Coco Bandicoot followed as Coco closed the door behind her. Crash Bandicoot perked up, running inside after them. Uka-Uka was now with Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex, his lackey. And he was furious.

He yelled, "Not many people have failed the mighty Uka-Uka even once. But you, Cortex. You have failed me twice!"

Cortex was beyond scared right now as he replied, "Great Uka-Uka, it was that infernal Bandicoot!"

Uka-Uka responded, "From deep inside my temple prison, I sent you simple instructions! But you lose the gems, you lost the crystals, and I have lost my patience!"

Cortex raised his hands in fear and started to tell Uka-Uka, "I know we've had a few unfortunate setbacks..."

Uka-Uka interrupted, "And failed! But since your blugging has managed to set me free, I'm feeling generous. There is an alien race coming to this world, more specifically headed towards the past. They will be joining us later." He motioned to a man in the shadows as he added, "And this time, we all will make sure that you do it right!"

Cortex got to his feet, his heart racing a million miles an hour. Standing there, before him, was N. Tropy. Cortex thought, scared out of his mind, _'What am I getting into this time? Aliens, time traveling... Can I really do this...? Crash Bandicoot is still my best friend... I can't hurt him... He can't hurt me... If Uka-Uka finds out, he'll kill me then Crash... Oh Crash, whatever you do...please don't go after me...'_

* * *

Back at Crash's house, Aku-Aku was explaining everything to his team.

He explained, "After many eons, my evil twin - Uka-Uka - is freed from his prison. Long ago, I locked him in there due to his malice. Now, freed once again, he must be stopped!"

Coco exclaimed, "Then why are we still here?! Let's go stop Uka-Uka!"

Crash stormed out the door as he shouted, "We're coming for you, Uka-Uka!"

He thought, but didn't add, _'And I'm coming to get you Neo. I can't you pretend your evil anymore. We need you, no matter what you think.'_ Aku-Aku sent the three of them to the Time Twister, where they could time travel freely. _  
_

* * *

Back in the present of the Mushroom Kingdom, Professor Elvin Gadd had came to the Mushroom Castle to present his latest invention, a time machine. The machine's power source was the Cobalt Star. Everyone was there at the unveiling, even Mario, Luigi, and Luigi's girlfriend - Violet Calico. Violet had fair white skin, brown hair, green eyes, small scars under each eye, wearing a purple hat with a snowflake imprint on it, a short sleeved purple blouse with a small white mushroom imprint on the right hand side, white skirt, and white flat shoes.

Mario stated, "Looks like everyone came for this great invention."

Luigi replied, "Well, it is no Poltergust 3000 but it will do."

Violet giggled as she asked Elvin, "So who's going to be the lucky one to go in that thing, Elvin?"

Elvin was about to tell her when Peach walked over with two Toads, all giddy.

She volunteered, "We will!"

Elvin started to protest, "Wait a minute here..."

Mario interrupted, "Peach, you can't be serious! That could be really dangerous, you know?"

Peach turned to him and pointed out, "Yeah but you do dangerous things all of the time. I can handle myself."

She thought but didn't add, _'And finally solve the mystery that's been bothering me for sometime now.'_

Luigi broke her thoughts as he gushed, "I'm sure you can, Peach."

Violet nodded in agreement and added, "Yeah, go see the past! It'll be amazing, I'm sure!"

Peach giggled as he replied, "I will!"

With that, the time machine went back into the past. Mario thought, _'I hope we're doing the right thing. I have a bad feeling all of the sudden...'_

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: And that's the start of Mario & Luigi: Partners in N. Sanity! Yes, I did make Violet Peach's sister in the baby timeline to give her a baby counterpart. She just looks so cute as a baby! Anyways guys, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, present time, Toadsworth had fainted in total horror. (Course Elvin telling him that there was a 99.99999% chance that the princess would return safely didn't help matters much.)

Mario commented, "You know, I happen to be with Toadsworth on this one."

Violet crossed her arms in a huff and asked, annoyed, "Hey, you saying that girls don't know how to get things done?"

Mario shook his head as he answered, "No, it's not that. I'm just worried about her, that's all."

Luigi stated, "I am too but I decided to put faith in her. You should too, Malleo."

Mario sighed in worry as he replied, "I'll try, Weegie."

Violet placed her hand on Luigi's shoulder and told him, "I'll get Toadsworth's Refreshroom. You stay here and calm the other worry wart."

Luigi teased, "Why, Malleo's just gonna faint anyhow."

Mario shot Luigi a look, whom just laughed nervously. Violet giggled, headed towards Toadsworth's room. She went into his room, taking the Refreshroom down from the nightstand. It was there that she saw a small book of baby photos. She took a small peek, seeing that Toadsworth was a terrible photographer. It was a picture of Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Princess Peach, and another baby that was covered by a finger. She couldn't help but giggle, taking the picture and placing it into her pocket. Maybe she could get a giggle or two out of Luigi. She returned, seeing that the Toads put Toadsworth up on to a bed.

Mario walked over to her and stated, "He's got shroomshock."

Violet sighed as she replied, "That's no surprise."

Luigi joined them and added, "The Toads said that this hasn't happened in a very long time. Not since an incident of some kind, way back in the past."

Violet merely nodded, giving the Toads the Refreshshroom. Toadsworth got up in a flash, in a better state. All of the sudden, the castle started to shake. Everyone looked up, seeing that the time machine had returned. It was banged up but it had made the trip. Elvin walked over to it, really pleased.

He stated, "Well, take a gander at that! The time machine has returned!" He paused, noting the condition it was in. He added, "Although, something is amiss. What could've happened?"

Luigi helped Toadsworth over to the time machine. The old toad was about to welcome Peach back when all of the sudden, a fat green alien came out of it. Luigi started to freak out, Violet ran over, pushing them out of the way. Mario jumped over, starting to fight the green fat alien. Once he defeated the alien, Luigi got to his feet with Violet and Toadsworth.

She asked, "You two okay?"

Luigi answered, "Yeah, I'm good."

Toadsworth added, "As am I, Violet."

Mario checked inside of the time machine as Elvin went over to the alien. Mario looked all around the time machine, seeing some destroyed notes. He picked them up, reading them quietly. It was in Peach's handwriting.

She wrote, _"The time machine has been finished. I'm all excited. Finally, we'll have the answers to what happened to the most important person in our family..."_

Mario grumbled, seeing the end of it was destroyed. He headed out of the time machine, looking at his friends.

He reported, "She's not in there."

Elvin pulled out his DS and reported, "She's still in the past."

Luigi looked at the alien and questioned, "And this thing plugs into this how?"

Elvin answered, "Not sure my boy..."

A Toad rushed in and shouted, "Guys, come quick! A weird hole just appeared in the garden!"

"What?!" Everyone shouted, headed outside.

When they all got outside, they saw a swirling yellow and pink hole in the garden.

Elvin looked at it and declared, "Just like I suspected, it's a time hole. A direct path to the past. It appeared because of the time machine."

Violet, Luigi, and Mario all walked over to it. While Violet and Mario stood to the side, Luigi was looking deep into it, curious. Just when Elvin was going to nag his young apprentice, Luigi slipped, right into the time hole. Luigi goes back in time, making Violet and Mario going after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the coliseums of Rome, Crash had just arrived. He had gotten all five power crystals, gaining access to battle against Tiny. As Cortex was sitting in the stands, tiny came stomping down from where he stood.

He shouted, "Tiny will squish you!"

Crash took a stance as he threatened, "I'd like to see you try."

Tiny started to stopped on the ground, trying to take down Crash. Crash quickly dodged all of Tiny's power jumps, staying two steps ahead of him. Crash cartwheeled backwards, spinning right into Tiny. He went down in a huff. Tiny got back up three seconds later, jumping away from Crash. That's when wild lions came after Crash.

Tiny yelled, "Tiny wants you gone!"

Crash yelped, "Not happening, I don't wanna be lunch for lions!"

With that, Crash ran away from the lions as fast as he could. This went on for a few rounds but Crash was finally able to defeat Tiny. Tiny was on the ground, down and out. The crowd cheered, making Crash do his victory dance. Cortex looked annoyed by this. Crash finished his dance, looking directly into Cortex's eyes. The mutated bandicoot knew Cortex differently. As the bad guy left, Crash felt the wind going through his fur uneasily. He looked over at the defeated Tiny. Tiny said nothing to him but even he could tell that Crash was struggling.

Tiny barely got to his feet as he stated, "Tiny gives you a warning." Crash turned to him, raising an eyebrow. He added, "Tiny thinks Uka-Uka will call in aliens to defeat you."

Crash perked up and asked, "Aliens, are you being legit here?"

Tiny nodded as he answered, "Tiny is being legit."

Crash was in deep thought about that as he headed back to the time twister. When he got there, Coco was on her laptop.

He asked, "Did you get that, sis?"

Coco stated, "Yeah and I'm doing the checking now on any aliens that could be in this galaxy."

Aku-Aku added, "You may want to check the past too, since Cortex's new partner is a master of time."

Coco replied, "I'm making sure of that too."

Crash thought, _'Neo, what are you going to do, you have to get out of there... Please get out. Please.'_

* * *

In the Cortex Lab, Cortex was looking up the same thing. Though, he was doing some of it privately. He didn't want anyone to find out what he was up to. He was worried what kind of aliens that they could have been teaming up with. There were multiple aliens out there though, which ones would be coming to this galaxy? After awhile, he saw something. A different type of alien. They were called the Shroobs.

He breathed, "Shroobs...that's possible? They weren't always a creepy alien race...?"

That's when Cortex sent a link to Crash's email, being very quiet about it. He made sure that his email wasn't traceable, since he was evil and his best friend was good. He shut down his laptop, being quiet as he headed back to see the others.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Planning to have these two worlds collide soon. Hope you guys are enjoying this! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

When Mario finally reached the other side of the time hole, he had arrived in the past. More specifically, Hollijolli Village. Mario looked around, seeing that Luigi was a bit distance away from him. Violet joined them, looking around.

Mario breathed, "We are actually in the Mushroom Kingdom's past..."

Luigi stated, excited, "This is amazing!"

The time hole closed behind them, leaving them in the past alone.

Violet commented, "I guess we have to find our own way back to the future... Let's take a look around."

The brothers agreed as they started their adventure. They walked around the outer forest, eventually running into a Young Toad. He was passed out, in agony.

He whispered, hurt, "The...village..."

Mario perked up as he asked, "The village? What happened there, Toad?"

The Young Toad was about to answer when they saw saucer flying above their heads.

Luigi freaked out, "More aliens!"

Violet stated, "They are probably attacking the village!"

Mario made a fist and told them, "Come on, let's move!"

With that, Mario started to head there. Luigi and Violet were about to follow when they saw three alien ships behind them. Both of them gasped, running off to catch up with Mario. The three alien ships beamed up the Young Toad, flying off. When they finally got to village, they saw it was in shambles. There were craters everywhere, the alien ships blasting their lasers everywhere. They even kidnapped more Young Toads. The ships eventually left, leaving the Village in ruins.

Luigi commented, scared, "This is bad!"

Violet added, "We better look around."

The three of them looked around, eventually entering the mayor's house. The Mayor was in the chimney, stuck.

He asked, "Hello? Is anyone there? What happened to those awful Shroob things? Are they gone?"

Mario answered, "Yeah, they are gone."

Luigi questioned, "Who are you?"

The mayor explained, "Me? I'm the fine Mayor of this village. Nice to meet you!"

Violet stated, "Let's get you out of there, Mr. Mayor."

The mayor replied, "Yes, I would appreciate that." Violet grabbed on his legs, Luigi grabbing her, and Mario grabbing him. The three of them pulled, getting the mayor out of the chimney. He laughed happily, glad to be out of the chimney. He gushed, "Thank you very much good strangers!"

The mayor headed outside to look around but then screamed at what came his way. Mario, Luigi, and Violet got outside as they saw purple aliens that resembled purple mushrooms. With them were more alien ships.

Mario and Luigi blurted out, "Mamma Mia!"

Violet breathed, "Holy moley!"

The aliens took up the mayor, flying away. Mario, Luigi, and Violet all took battle stances. The purple aliens started to fight them, obviously overpowering the three adults. The alien ship even blasted them with an energy blast that was enough to knock them out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the skies above the village was the Koopa Cruiser. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were jumping around, playing. Baby Peach and Baby Violet were in their pink and purple stroller, giggling at their antics. All of the sudden, the cruiser was shot at. The red light and alarms went off. All of the babies started to cry out of fright.

The announcer on the overhead yelled, "EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!"

Young Toadsworth crawled in, going over to the young princesses. He held them both, keeping them close.

He whispered, "Don't you worry, you two... I have you..."

With that, he took them to safety, leaving Baby Mario and Baby Luigi behind.

Prince Bowser announced, "This is the great Prince Bowser! Kneel, minions! Okay, now get up! All personnel to the bridge!" Baby Mario dried his eyes, dragging his brother to the bridge. He commented, "Time to show these alien jerks what the Koopa Cruiser can do! Fire the Koopa Cannon!"

The cannon fire managed to get the alien ships to crash, making Prince Bowser laugh with glee. That's when they saw the Hollijolli Village under attack by the Shroobs. Prince Bowser was about to pass them by when both Baby Peach and Baby Violet started to cry.

Young Toadsworth nagged, "Great hoogly-boogly! The princesses do NOT approve of this! Young Master Bowser, abandoning these folk is reprehensible!"

Prince Bowser shot the aliens as he huffed, "There! And we'll send a few people down, happy?!"

Both princesses stopped crying, starting to laugh. Prince Bowser was frustrated by this, sending Baby Mario and Baby Luigi down to the village.

* * *

Back in the time twister, Crash had went through a porthole. He had also arrived in Hollijolli Village, thrown off by the sudden change in location.

He looked around and asked, "Wait, where am I?" He tried his communication watch, which was linked back to Coco's laptop. Crash questioned, "Sis, when did I end up?" When there was only static, Crash started to get a little worried. He walked further into the village, seeing that two babies had found three adults on the ground. He looked up, seeing the Shroobs coming out of nowhere. He yelled, "Hey, watch out babies!" Crash jumped into action, spinning away two of the Shroobs. The other one went towards the babies. And with the surprise of the mutant bandicoot, the two babies took out the Shroob with two stomps. He breathed, "Whoa..."

The babies high fived each other, babbling happily. Crash chuckled a bit, turning to the adults on the ground. He studied the man in red and the man in green. Both had strong resemblance to the babies who had walked over to Crash. Crash was about to wake the adults when he heard a voice.

"Young Masters!" The voice shouted, making Crash turn on his heel. That's when he saw a Young Toadsworth. Young Toadsworth didn't know if he should have been surprised by Crash or the three adults on the ground. He breathed, "By boogiety..."

Crash asked, "Are you the father of these babies?"

Young Toadsworth was a bit taken back that Crash had spoken but replied, "No, I'm the royal adviser to the princesses of the Mushroom Kingdom. I'm Toadsworth and that at your feet is Master Mario, in the red, and Master Luigi, in the green."

Crash introduced, "I'm Crash Bandicoot and I'm a hero from N. Sanity Island."

Young Toadsworth perked up at this and questioned, "N. Sanity Island? I thought that place was just a legend..." That's when he changed the subject, looking at the sky, "We don't have time for that now. We must get them to Prince Bowser's ship before those Shroobs return."

Crash nodded in agreement as he helped pull Mario, Luigi, and Violet to the Koopa Cruiser. The babies followed Young Toadsworth and Crash, quite interested in the adults.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: In this story, Mario and Luigi were on their way to Brookyln when they were abducted by Kammy. They were rescued by the Yoshis and raised by them. When they were five, they got back to Brookyln until they were about fifteen. This also takes place after Hearts Be True: Under the Dark Moon. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Young Toadsworth was with Crash as he explained, "Those monsters... Their arrival seems like a horrible dream... It was all so sudden... Foul parasites from the Shroob planet, land of utter creepiness! Their purpose is oh-so clear! They wish to take all we hold dear in the Mushroom Kingdom! Our land! Our very lives! Oh our village is in ruins... And our beloved castle as well! When Young Master Mario stopped Prince Bowser from taking the princesses, the Shroobs attacked the castle. We had to flee on this Koopa Cruiser. And that's how we wounded up being saved by Prince Bowser."

Crash was in awe as the three adults came up, gaining Crash's attention. The man in red extended his hand to Crash, smiling. Crash shook it, smiling himself.

Mario told him, "I'm Mario Manfredi." He gestured to the man in green and added, "This is my baby brother, Luigi Manfredi." He then gestured to the woman in purple and finished, "And his girlfriend, Violet Calico."

Crash replied, "My name is Crash Bandicoot. I'm from N. Sanity Isle and I'm guessing I'm from the present, like you."

Luigi looked at him and asked, "But what are you doing in the past in the first place?"

Crash explained, "In my present, an evil magical mask is using time travel to collect power crystals to take over the world."

Violet was in awe by this as she responded, "Sounds awful..."

Crash nodded in agreement and added, "No kidding and I must be out of range of my younger sister, Coco. Her communication watch isn't working so I can't figure out when I am right now."

Young Toadsworth breathed, scared out of his mind, "Oh, the horror! We have four heroes from the future and they can't help us... The Princess Shroob has surely won today..." That's when both princesses started to cry as he added, "Oh my dear, I'm coming princesses!"

To that, he ran off to see the princesses.

Mario perked up and repeated, "Princesses?"

Prince Bowser nodded as he started to explain, "Yeah, Princess Peach and Princess..."

Luigi shouted, "Malleo, the castle! It's Shroob-ified!"

Mario perked up as he ran to the window. Violet and Crash joined them, seeing the Shroob-ified castle.

Violet breathed, "You got to be kidding me! First they kick our butts and now this!"

Crash replied, "We've got to figure this out... There's no other choice but to seek help right now."

The babies looked at the strange visitors. Mario was about to explain that they were from the future when something came on screen. They all looked up, seeing that on screen was Princess Shroob, the leader of the Shroobs. She spoke in language no one understood as a cannon fire came from the Shroob Castle, shooting down the Koopa Cruiser. Everyone was panicking, thinking that this was the end. Luckily, the Cruiser crashed into Prince Bowser's castle, separating the group.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the present of N. Sanity Island, Coco was trying to get a hold of Crash. She groaned, in annoyance, getting nothing but a lot of static. Where was her big brother?

She asked, "Where is he...?"

Aku-Aku answered, "I do not know. We should try and locate him as soon as possible. We don't know when those aliens will come."

All of the sudden, a few blasts caught their attention. Coco and Aku-Aku spun around, seeing the Shroobs there. Coco gasped, taking a stance. Aku-Aku floated next to her as the Shroobs spoke their language, attacking them. Coco started to fight as hard as she could, despite being under trained. A Shroob got up from behind her and she gasped in fear. That was until an energy blast came out of nowhere, getting rid of it. Coco looked to see her protector. It was Cortex. He took a stance, his ray gun in his left hand.

He stated, "Alright Shroobs, you want her? You're gonna have to go through me."

Coco breathed, in awe, "Cortex?"

Aku-Aku asked, "What are you doing here?"

Cortex answered, "Talk later, let's squish these Shroobs and get to your brother."

Coco's eyes widen in fear as she hissed, "You monster! Let my brother go!"

Aku-Aku sense the innocence in Cortex and pointed out, "Coco...he did not take your brother. In fact...he wouldn't harm your brother..."

Coco looked surprised as Cortex started to blast back the Shroobs, making room for their gateway, his airship.

He shouted, "To the airship, quickly!"

Coco obeyed, running out of the time twister. Aku-Aku and Cortex followed, getting onto the airship. The airship took off, Cortex putting it on auto-pilot when they were far enough away from the Shroobs. Coco breathed a small sigh of relief when she heard a toddler coming in, tears in her eyes. She had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, wearing blue teddy bear pjs.

She asked, "Uncle Neo, what's going on...? Why strangers?"

Coco perked up at this as Cortex picked up his young niece, practically holding her to him, kissing her head.

He whispered, "They are good strangers, though, Nina. They are my friends."

Coco breathed, rather quietly, "Confused frenemies is more like it."

Aku-Aku floated over to the child as he stated, "I sense no malice in this little 3 year old."

Cortex rocked her gently and defended, "Well of course not, she isn't going to inherit all of the misfortunes I have placed upon us all. Past, present, or future."

Coco questioned, "Misfortunes? What on earth do you mean by that?"

Nina had fallen back asleep, causing Cortex to put her back to bed. He tucked in the little one, kissing her forehead as he did. Aku-Aku was shocked by the behavior of the evil scientist. Not only had he saved them but he had a young niece as well. Cortex rejoined them, the island protector floating over to him.

He warned, "My brother will surely have you in the dungeons for the rest of your life for doing this for us."

Cortex stiffened a laugh as he pointed out, "If only he knew the whole story would he light me up like a wildfire."

Coco demanded, "You made a slight mention of misfortunes. Explain what you mean."

Cortex sighed as he explained, "The truth of the matter is, my heart hasn't been evil since the day I made Crash who he is. He and I...we're best friends. And now it is time I showed the world the truth." He walked up to the airship's controls as he added, with a pure smile on his face, "And you know what...it will be worth it."

Aku-Aku asked, "So where do we go now? We can't use the time twister because of those...Shroobs."

Coco stated, "We have to find Crash." She turned to Cortex and added, "And you said that you knew where he was."

Cortex nodded as he replied, "Indeed, I tracked his cell phone. He's in the past but in the past of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Coco raised an eyebrow and asked, "Mushroom Kingdom? I thought that place was just a legend."

Aku-Aku pointed out, "A legend that's very real..."

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: In more ways than one! Hope you all are enjoying this one! Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, Amie here. Before we start this chapter, a short dedication. This chapter is in honor of my Mom, who passed away two years ago on this day. While she did have a disease called Huntington's chorea, which was a disease that attacked her nervous system, she was my Mom. She will always be with me.

Rest in peace, Ranee Denise Winfield-Kuhn. August 21, 1957 - May 21, 2015.

And now, onto the chapter.

* * *

Back in the past of the Mushroom Kingdom; Mario, Luigi, and Violet had finally reunited with Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, and Crash. Mario and Luigi offered to give their younger selves piggyback rides, since their legs were too little for the big jumps. As they were exploring the castle, they found a part of the Cobalt Star.

Crash looked at the gem, confused as he asked, "What is this?"

Mario answered, "That's the Cobalt Star!"

Luigi added, "It was the power source of the time machine."

Violet questioned, "So did it break when Peach landed here?"

Crash shrugged as he answered, "Maybe but what was she doing in the past in the first place?"

Mario stated, "She was really excited about going back to the past." That's when he brought out Peach's notes as he added, "She wanted to find a piece of her family. Probably her sister, since she is an only child in our future."

Luigi replied, "That makes sense."

Violet responded, "Well, whatever is going on, let's get back to the present. Elvin might be able to help Crash better than we can."

The brothers and Crash nodded in agreement, picking up the tots. With that, they headed out again. They eventually got to a room with Young Toadsworth in it. He was holding the princesses. Violet got a good look at the baby and if she didn't know any better...

Young Toadsworth turned to them as he stated, "Are you alright? Jolly good!"

Mario nodded and replied, "Yeah, we're all okay."

Luigi looked at the time hole as he commented, "That's our way back."

Crash got a good look at it and told them, "It is so weird..."

Violet responded, "Probably because it is a big swirling hole that we have to jump into." She turned to Young Toadsworth, trying not to stare at the other baby. She added, "I think you better come with us. You and the princesses."

Young Toadsworth protested, "Pardon me? You say that we should leap into that ridiculous hole?! Absolutely rubbish! Do you honestly believe that I would place the princesses in such reckless endangerment?"

Crash perked up at this and asked Mario, "Is he always like this?"

Mario answered, "Even with just one princess."

Young Toadsworth perked up at that as he questioned, "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Luigi explained, softly, "In our future, Peach is an only child."

Young Toadsworth started to say, "So you are saying that little..."

Violet interrupted, "Come on, let's get out of here."

She stood on the time hole, disappearing into the future. Mario and Luigi both looked confused by this. Why couldn't she wait to get the name of the other princess? Or was she too scared of the Shroobs? Crash did too but decided to follow Violet. He disappeared into the future. Mario followed, holding onto Baby Mario. Luigi was next after them, hanging onto Baby Luigi. Young Toadsworth followed, holding the baby princesses close to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the present, Uka-Uka had discovered that Cortex had left. Not only that but he helped Coco and Aku-Aku escape.

He boomed, "CORTEX! I SWEAR THAT YOUR LIFE IS FORTHWITH!"

Dr. Tropy looked at the tracker as he stated, "He's going to the past of the Mushroom Kingdom. Probably to get to that mutant before we do."

Uka-Uka hissed, "Not before we do. Send Dingodile first. Let him roast Cortex and bring back the ashes to me!"

Dr. Tropy bowed as he replied, "Right away, your evilness."

With that, Tropy walked off and went to get Dingodile. Uka-Uka was furious as he turned to some of the Shroobs were behind him.

He told them, "Do not worry, we're going to get you whatever you need."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the past of the Mushroom Kingdom, the airship had landed. Cortex loaded up his ray gun as Coco checked on Nina. The toddler was sound asleep. Aku-Aku floated over to her, seeing the concern in her eyes.

He asked, "You worried about her?"

Coco nodded as she answered, "Yeah, she is only three. Not to mention, she's not as bad as I thought she would be."

Cortex walked over to them and stated, "Oh she can sleep through a lot, just leave her here. I have an alarm on this airship. She gets up, the airship locks."

Aku-Aku floated over to Cortex and asked, "So what is the plan?"

Cortex explained, "I'd figure if we start fighting the aliens in the past, we can at least capture one of them. They could probably lead us to probably Crash."

Coco added, "Too bad our technology doesn't work in the Mushroom Kingdom."

Cortex nodded, as they walked towards the castle. They didn't see Dingodile nearby, burning down some houses.

* * *

Back in the present of the Mushroom Kingdom, Elvin was studying the green alien that was in the time machine. They all walked up to him, as he turned to them, smiling. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi got down from their piggyback rides, going over to the test tube that had the alien inside.

He gushed, "Oh, back at last!" That's when he saw Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, and Crash. He added, "Oh with some other friends as well!"

Mario introduced, "Elvin, meet our baby selves from the past and hero of N. Sanity Isle, Crash Bandicoot."

Elvin replied, "Well welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom of the present!"

Violet brought out the piece of the Cobalt Star as she told Elvin, "We found a piece of the Cobalt Star in Prince Bowser's castle. We theorize that it broke apart when Peach got to the past. She went there in search of her missing sister." She looked at her friends and added, "I can't deny the fact the minute I look at the baby princess, Peach's sister, that I'm looking back at my own self."

Luigi perked up at this and asked, "What do you mean by that Violet? I thought you were born and raised in Chicago."

Violet answered, "See, that's the thing, I just remember being raised in Chicago. The first parts of my life are a blank."

Crash stated, "Well, with most people it is common for people not to remember their baby times."

Violet turned to Elvin and added, "Either way, I'm just saying, I think Peach was looking for me. Her twin sister."

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Now it is getting good! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

Mario's jaw was hanging wide open. Crash looked surprised yet confused at the same time. Luigi looked stunned, too stunned to even move. In fact, Violet was only focusing on him. Yes, she saw that Mario and Crash were shocked at her theory. However, it was Luigi she was most worried about. While the theory made sound sense, no one could confirm that Violet was the name of the missing princess. (Nor to the fact that she had ice powers.) Luigi was about to say something when they all heard something. The Cobalt Star shard floated over to the alien, making it turn rather grumpy.

It startled the babies and Baby Luigi started to cry. Luigi went over to his baby self, picking him up piggyback style.

Elvin thought for a moment before stating, "Regardless of Violet's theory that she might be Peach's missing sister is correct or not, it is apparent that there's a link between Cobalt Star and the Shroobs marauders."

Crash decided to offer, "We could collect the rest of the Cobalt Star shards to figure out how to defeat the Shroobs."

Mario responded, agreeing, "That's possible."

Luigi turned to Violet, taking her hand. Violet looked at him, a bit anxious. She wanted to know. He knelled down to her, holding her hands.

He told her, "Violet, if you are Peach's sister or if you aren't, I just want you to know this. I'll always love you. I loved you since the day we took down King Boo together." He had tears in his eyes. Violet's eyes were flooding with tears, noticing that Baby Luigi was still on his back. The little baby in green placed his hands on theirs. He smiled at his baby self and added, "So no matter what, we're in this together."

Violet breathed, tearing, "Oh Luigi...thank you..."

Luigi got up off of the ground, taking Baby Luigi into his arms. Violet poked his nose, making the baby giggle in happiness. All of the sudden, the castle started to shake. Mario grabbed up his baby self, holding onto him. Crash braced himself, looking around.

He asked, "What was that?"

Elvin answered, "I think it is another time hole opening."

Mario stated, "A chance to find and rescue Princess Peach." He turned to Elvin and added, "Also, before we go again, can you check Crash's communication watch? I think he lost communication with his sister."

Elvin replied, "Be glad to!"

Crash turned to Mario and told him, "Thanks Mario. Hopefully I can get in touch with her and warn her about the Shroobs."

Mario gave Crash a thumb up as he responded, "Anytime."

* * *

As Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi raided the new store in the castle; Violet was in Toadsworth's room with Crash. She had shown him the picture she had found earlier.

Crash took a good look at it and commented, "Toadsworth is a horrible photographer..."

Violet nodded in agreement as she stated, "Happen to agree." She took the small book of baby photos, looking them over. She added, "There's just got to be something here."

Crash questioned, "If you do think this is the young you, then why didn't want it confirmed back in Prince Bowser's castle?"

Violet sighed sadly and explained, "Cause I was afraid of the truth... I didn't want anyone treating me any differently if I am Peach's sister."

Crash raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Why would that be bad? The minute I found out that my sister was okay, I ran to her side. I wasn't gonna let anyone stop me."

She stated, "The thing is, the way Toadsworth treats her, like keeping cooped up in a castle all day to be bait for Bowser... That's not exactly how I want my day to go every single day of my life."

He replied, "That might be so but what if he did that because something happened to you?"

Violet frowned as she reached the final picture in the book. Not only was Crash right but she had found something. It was another group photo of the babies, this time outside in the rose gardens. It was a picture taken by a Toad, for Toadsworth was in the picture. From left to right it was: Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Toadsworth, Baby Peach, and finally...the other baby princess. The one that bared a striking resemblance to her. Violet examined the back and went pale. All of the names of the babies were there in Toadsworth's handwriting: Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Violet.

* * *

Back in the past of the Mushroom Kingdom, Coco was walking with Cortex. They had made it into Toad Town with little problem at all. Aku-Aku floated near, just in case the two of them needed him.

Coco stated, "I really don't like this."

Aku-Aku agreed, "Yes, it seems far too quiet."

Cortex replied, "I know but if we can just find Crash, things will be okay. If he's still here, that is..."

Coco raised an eyebrow and asked, "And if he's not?"

Cortex explained, "Then we try to get to the present."

Aku-Aku responded, "I never thought that time traveling would be this complicated..."

They kept walking, eventually running into Dingodile. He was holding up some Young Toads, using his flamethrower to do so. The Shroobs laughed at them, using their own language to do so.

Dingodile stated, "Hey you are the ones going to be roasted for them and for Uka-Uka!"

Cortex raised his ray gun as he threatened, "Back away from them, Dingodile."

Dingodile looked up, turning to Cortex, and replied, "Well, look at what the time cat dragged in. Ya know, Uka-Uka really wants you back in pieces."

Coco stepped in front of Cortex as she told him, "If you want him, you're going have to fight me."

Cortex started to protest, "Coco..."

Dingodile ignored him as he shrugged, pointing his flamethrower at the youngest Bandicoot.

He told her, "It works for me, sheila."

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Well this can't be good... Can Coco defeat Dingodile? Can Violet really confirm her theory? Only time can tell! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

Back in the present of the Mushroom Kingdom, Young Toadsworth was nursing both princesses. Violet saw him, walking over to the man. Crash had walked off to talk to Elvin. She was still in shock about the picture and she just needed a little confirmation. It got the attention of Young Toadsworth, seeing that she was drawing near.

He asked, smiling, "Come to see the baby princesses, have you?"

Violet sat down with him and answered, "Yes, I have." She paused, looking at Young Toadsworth as she questioned, "What is the brunette's name?"

Young Toadsworth told her, proudly, "Violet Jasmine Toadstool. The younger twin sister to Peach Blossom Toadstool. Violet is blessed with the beautiful ice powers while Peach is blessed with the beautiful star power." Violet couldn't believe it. Her hunch was right. She started to shed some tears, gaining the attention of Young Toadsworth. He asked, "Eh? What's the matter, young mistress?"

Violet looked at him as she confessed, "My name is Violet Jasmine Calico. I think I am the missing princess."

Young Toadsworth looked confused but when Violet heard a gasp, she knew that Toadsworth had heard her. She turned her head, seeing that Toadsworth had entered the room. Toadsworth took one good long look at her, hugging the young woman instantly. Violet hugged back, the tears rolling down her face. While Young Toadsworth was completely confused by this display, Toadsworth just held Violet close.

Toadsworth stroked her hair and whispered, "And to think, Peach has been looking for you all of this time. Once we find her, she'll be so pleased to hear that you were by her side this whole time."

Violet admitted, "It's a bit weird confirming this, Toadsworth. But the baby having my name down to the last name is too weird."

Toadsworth nodded in agreement as he explained, "Yes, Luigi said that you have the baby's ice powers. Though when you disappeared, I was a bit more strict on Peach."

Violet responded, "Yeah, kind of figured that." She got up off of the ground and stated, "I have to save my sister. And the only way of doing that is going back to the past."

Toadsworth got off of the ground as he replied, "I must forbid you to go, Princess. You may get hurt."

Violet gave Toadsworth a victory sign and responded, "Don't worry about me, Toadsworth. We'll have Peach back before you know it!"

With that, she headed off, Toadsworth sighing in worry. Young Toadsworth looked at him, seeing that the older version of him looked relieved.

He asked, "So, you want to fill in the blanks for me?"

Toadsworth just turned to his younger self and smiled.

* * *

Crash turned to Elvin and asked, "So have you managed to fix my communication watch?"

Elvin nodded as he answered, "Indeed. And I must say, your sister is quite the little genius!" He gave Crash his communication watch and added, "With the improvements added to this watch, you can not only get in touch with me in the present but with your sister, no matter where or when she is!"

Crash hugged Elvin and gushed, "Oh thank you so much, Elvin!"

Elvin was a bit startled by the hug but returned it as he replied, "Oh, you are quite welcomed my boy."

Crash pushed the button and asked, pulling out of the hug with Elvin, "Coco, do you read me?"

Coco was quick to answer as she questioned, _"Crash? Is that you? When are you?"_

Crash explained, "I'm in the present of the Mushroom Kingdom. Long story of how I got here but you need to get out of the time twister. Another long story but they are coming to get you and Aku-Aku to bring to Uka-Uka and Princess Shroob."

Coco reported, _"Crash, they already took out the time twister."_

Crash freaked out, "What?! Are you and Aku-Aku okay?!"

Coco responded, _"Yes, we're all okay. We're in the past of the Mushroom Kingdom."_

Crash breathed a sigh of relief as he started to say, "Okay, listen, we're about to head back to the past to find more of these Cobalt Stars and..."

That's when he heard a familiar voice interrupt, _"Crash, can't you give your sister a word in edge wise?"_

Crash was surprised as he asked, "Cortex, is that you?"

Cortex answered, _"Yeah, it's me. I want you to zip it for five minutes. I saved your sister from the Shroobs and we just took down Dingodile and more Shroobs by ourselves. We are going to stay in the past and wait for you to return back. Once you get back to the past, give us your location. We will try to meet you somewhere in the middle. We'll talk to then to save on power. Cortex out."_

Crash was in awe, trying not to cry. He couldn't believe it. His best friend was okay...and he sounded like he was back on the side of good. Sure, if Uka-Uka ever got a hold of him, the evil magical mask would have Cortex's head on a silver platter. But at least there was a small army to stop that from happening. For the first time in three years, Crash let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

* * *

Luigi was coming down from the ice cream shop, Baby Luigi sitting on the chairs outside. Luigi had bought a large chocolate ice cream cone with the little tyke. Upon seeing the frozen treat, Baby Luigi's eyes went wide. He was in awe of it. Luigi chuckled, letting Baby Luigi have the first couple of licks. Baby Luigi licked away, getting chocolate all over his face. Luigi laughed, taking out the napkins in his pocket. He wiped Baby Luigi's face clean, making funny noises as he did. Baby Luigi laughed. Luigi took a few licks, not noticing that Violet was watching them. She smiled at the sight of them.

She commented, "Looks like you are enjoying this."

Luigi looked up at her and asked, "Hey, Vi. What's up?"

She walked over to him as she answered, "I was right, Weegie. My theory was spot on."

Luigi put down the ice cream cone, letting the little tyke hang onto it. Baby Luigi hanged onto the waffle cone, still licking at the ice cream. Luigi walked over to Violet, bowing to her in all modesty.

He stated, "Then allow me to be the first, Violet. Hail to Princess Violet."

Violet replied, "Oh, don't bow to me... That's gonna flip me out. Please don't treat me differently and please don't let this affect our relationship."

Luigi took the ice cream cone from Baby Luigi, cleaning him again. Baby Luigi smiled, giggling. Luigi took a couple licks before offering some to Violet.

He asked, "Want some?"

She shook her head and answered, "No, thanks. As much as I love chocolate, I think you better save it for Baby Luigi."

Luigi smiled as he stated, "You are still you."

Violet raised an eyebrow and questioned, "What do you mean?"

Luigi chuckled as he explained, "When I was hypnotized as Mr. L, you still had my back. You still knew it was me. I think you were the only one that did."

Violet pointed out, "Well you did transform right in front of me when I had pulled you, I mean Mr. L, out of Lake Twgyz."

Luigi gave more ice cream to Baby Luigi, letting him have the end of the cone. Baby Luigi belched after finishing the sweet treat. Luigi chuckled as he wiped off any remaining chocolate on the baby in green. Violet smiled at them. If he was still Mr. L, he wouldn't be caring for his younger self this much, she knew that for sure.

Luigi kissed her cheek as he whispered in her ear, "You are still my Violet, royalty or not. And I will always be there for you."

She was about to say thank you, tears in her eyes, when Luigi's lips covered hers. She returned his kiss, bringing him close. Baby Luigi just covered his eyes.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Aw, I have to say that was pretty darn cute. Anyways guys, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

Finally our heroes were back in the past again. They wounded up in Toadwood Forest. Crash was the first one to touch the ground, seeing that he was the first to jump in. He looked around, seeing the forest. Violet was the next one out, joining up with Crash. Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi were the last ones out. They were just outside of the forest, walking into it.

Crash asked, looking around, "So where are we exactly?"

Violet answered, "Toadwood Forest."

Mario added, "And the middle point between these two is Toad Town."

Crash simply nodded, getting on his communication watch. Luigi looked around as he was a bit scared.

He asked, "Why did we have to wind up in the creepy forest?"

Mario shrugged as they all looked around. They went deeper into the woods and when Crash was about to say something, they all heard a voice.

"...ario... Mis..."

Everyone looked around, trying to find out who was talking. That's when they saw a female Toad tied up to a tree. Luigi backed away from it, in fright. The babies ran off, causing Violet to go after them.

She yelped, "Mister Mario... I am called Toadiko... I was...on the...time machine...with Princess Peach..."

Mario stated, "Yes, I remember you! What happened?!"

She explained, weakly, "As... As soon as we arrived...in this time...we were attacked. A fierce...alien race known as...the Shroobs...came...out of nowhere..."

* * *

-Flashback-

 _The time machine touchdown in the past, with Toadiko, a blue Toad with glasses, and Peach got out. She saw the state her castle was in and gasped._

 _"Oh no, what happened?" She asked, her hands on her cheeks in shock._

 _The Blue Toad saw something coming towards them and shrieked, "Eek!"_

 _Both Toads hid behind Peach as Shroobs walked up to them. They moved to the side, Princess Shroob walking up to Peach._

 _She was scared but decided to keep her cool and asked, "Who are you?"_

 _Princess Shroob said nothing but raised her claws, activating a purple power. Peach gasped as the Toads hid behind her fearfully._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Toadiko added, "Princess Peach...was taken by the Shroobs..."

Crash stated, "We've come to that conclusion already."

Mario told him, gesturing to Violet, "And many more conclusions."

Crash nodded in agreement to that as Violet brought over the babies and Luigi.

Toadiko replied, "And I was...captured by...the trees of this forest... These trees... They're slowly but surely...siphoning all of our...mushroom power... Our vim... The pure vim...then flows through the...roots of the trees...deep, deep underground... It is gathered...at the Shroob Vim Factory...in the heart of the forest... Rumor has it...the mushroom power...is somehow changed at the...Vim Factory. It's mixed with...awful chemicals and...becomes the fuel for...the Shroob's flying...saucers..."

Violet breathed, "Oh how awful!"

Luigi stammered, "W - we got to get her out of there!"

Toadiko protested, "No... Leave me here... Hasten to the Vim Factory... It is all...that matters now... Somewhere...in that horrid place...is a Cobalt Star shard... I just...know it..." She was about to add, "The Cobalt Star...and Princess Peach..."

All of the sudden, the Shroobs flying saucers started to shoot at the heroes. They quickly got out of the line of fire but Toadiko was not as lucky. She winds up getting hit, turning into a shroob mushroom. The flying saucers left, the heroes coming out of hiding.

Violet was in shock as she yelled, "No!"

Luigi hung onto her, bringing her close as he whispered, "There, there Vi..."

Mario was in shock too and breathed, "This can't be happening..."

Crash pointed out, "It's happening and the only way to help her now is to get to the Vim Factory and gather the shards."

Mario nodded in agreement as they headed on their way.

* * *

After breaking the security drones, the group headed into the Vim Factory, immediately attacked by two Hammer Bros. The two of them had some strange helmets on. But they didn't looked too pleased.

One stated, "AREA RESTRICTED! ALL NOOB INTRUDERS 2 B HAXORED BY US L33T HAMM3R BROZ.!"

The other added, "WE R TEH SHROOB ALLIES. WE ROXOR U THEN ROFL. THEN U AM CRY. WE RECEIVE ORDERS THRU ANTENNAS ON THESE L33T HELMETS. THEY R HOTNESS. WE MUST OBEY ALL ORDERS. WE LIKE 2 PWN NOOBS 4 TEH MASTER SHROOBZORS. U = NOOBS. BROZ. = L33T PREPARE 4 TOTAL PWNAGE. WOOT! WOOT! WOOT! WOOT!"

Violet blinked in confusion as she asked, "Uh did anyone understand that?"

Crash answered, "All I got was helmets controlling them."

Mario stated, jumping forward, "You got more than I did!"

Luigi replied, also jumping forward fearfully, "And me!"

Just then, a strange device came down from the ceiling. It started to suck, capturing Mario and Luigi. Violet grabbed Baby Luigi as Crash grabbed Baby Mario. Mario and Luigi were then taken away by the Hammer Bros. Crash ran to follow but the door slammed right in his face.

He groaned in pain, "Ow..."

Violet groaned, "Oh no...now what...?"

Crash replied, "I don't know but we have to get into that room and save them."

Violet nodded in agreement and responded, "Okay, let's get a move on."

She thought, gripping Baby Luigi, _'Hold on Luigi. I'm coming.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Cortex was following the map that he got from a Young Toad. Coco and Aku-Aku followed behind, worried.

Coco asked, "Are we there yet? I'm really worried about Crash."

Aku-Aku floated up and down as he answered, "We all are."

Cortex stated, "Well, I wasn't expecting for his communication watch to come online."

Coco replied, "Someone must've fixed it for him."

Aku-Aku added, "Whomever they are, they are good in my book."

Cortex looked up from the map as he told them, "We're found it."

Coco and Aku-Aku took a look. They both frowned, seeing the Vim Factory.

Coco commented, "Okay, points for a really creepy factory."

Aku-Aku stated, "Since Crash did not come to the meeting sight, there must have been some trouble here."

Cortex looked at the front way and replied, "Well, trouble or not, the front way is open. Coco, fetch Nina and let's head inside. We might find Crash in there."

Coco nodded, headed towards the airship to fetch Nina. Taking the three year old into her arms only reminded her of one thing: Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex had a family.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: That he does! Alright guys, that wraps up chapter 8. Hope you all are enjoying this little change of pace. Hoping to do a chapter in the future where our heroes finally go to the island. It just needs to be done. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

As Cortex entered with Aku-Aku, Coco, and Nina; he expected to see at least Crash. What he didn't expect to see where two babies and a girl.

He asked, hoping, "Crash?"

Crash turned around and breathed, "Cortex!" The mutant bandicoot didn't care who was watching at that point. He ran right into the arms of his best friend. Cortex returned the hug, seeing that the baby in red was riding piggyback on him. Cortex couldn't help but smile. That's when Crash added, "I'm so glad that you changed your mind..."

Cortex replied, "As am I, my old friend."

The two slipped out of their hug as Coco cleared her throat, still holding Nina. Crash sheepishly chuckled, hugging his sister next. The girl walked over to Cortex, offering her hand to him. Cortex saw that the baby in green was riding piggyback on her.

She stated, "Hi, I'm Violet Toadstool, Peach's sister."

Cortex shook it and replied, "I'm Dr. Neo Cortex, Crash's best friend."

Violet teased, "I could tell with that big hug."

Coco asked, teasing, "How come he doesn't hug me like that?"

Crash couldn't help but laugh as he reported, "Violet, this is my younger sister, Coco. She's our Elvin, if you will."

Coco shook Violet's hand and stated, "Pleased to meet you."

Violet responded, "Same to you. I hope you can help us."

Coco told Violet, "This little one is Nina Cortex, Dr. Cortex's niece."

Violet cooed, "Aw, she's adorable." She pointed to Baby Luigi and Baby Mario as she told Coco, "This is Baby Luigi and Baby Mario."

Coco cooed, "Aw hello..."

Crash added, standing next to Aku-Aku, "This is Aku-Aku, the island protector."

Violet was in awe of the magical mask as she breathed, "This is the first time I met a magical mask..."

Cortex turned to Crash and asked, "Alright, what's going on? Where is this place and how come you didn't meet up?"

Crash apologized, "Sorry for that but we came here to this Vim Factory. Kind of a long story but we'll fill you all in once we save Mario and Luigi."

Coco overheard this and questioned, "But, we have them...don't we?"

Violet pointed out, "The baby versions, yes. Not the adult ones."

Aku-Aku asked, "Where are the adult ones?"

Crash explained, "They were taken away by two turtles in helmets."

Violet corrected, "Hammer Bros with mind control helmets." She paused as she whispered, "And here I thought that the mind control thing was over with..."

Coco asked, "So what's the plan, Crash?"

Crash cracked his knuckles and answered, "I say we show Violet what the N. Sanity Team can do."

Coco teased, "And we're the N. Sanity Team?"

Cortex also teased, "And here I thought we were going to be the Insanity Team."

Crash stuck out his tongue as Aku-Aku decided to break it up, "Okay, that's enough. Let's get this going and save Violet's friends."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they headed off.

* * *

After they found some hammers, they found Mario and Luigi stuck inside of a terrifying machine.

Aku-Aku asked, alarmed, "What is that thing?!"

Violet took one of the hammers as she answered, "Don't know but I'm getting my Luigi out!"

Crash took the other hammer and added, "And I'll get Mario out!"

With that, the two of them smashed the light bulbs on the machine, setting Mario and Luigi free. Both of the brothers celebrated, high fiving every one in the room. Cortex laughed at the sight as he held Nina close to him. He thought that it was rather sweet.

Mario turned to Coco and stated, "Nice to meet you, I'm Mario Manfredi." He took Baby Mario off of Crash's back and stated, "This is Baby Mario."

Coco bowed respectfully as she replied, "I'm Coco Bandicoot, Crash's little sister."

Luigi added, "I'm Luigi Manfredi, Mario's little brother." He took Baby Luigi off of Violet's back and stated, "This is Baby Luigi."

Cortex told him, "I'm Dr. Neo Cortex, Crash's best friend." He pointed to Nina and commented, "This is my niece, Nina."

Aku-Aku also added, "And I'm Aku-Aku, the island protector."

Mario commented, "Looks like we all both the teams together again."

Luigi nodded in agreement as he stated, "Now we have to shut down this Vim Factory."

Violet reminded them, "And find the Cobalt Star shard."

Crash gestured to his team and added, "Plus catching up my team to the full version of the story."

Coco replied, "Yeah, we kind of need that if we're going to be any help to you."

Cortex responded, "I happen to agree. We didn't just break a thousand time traveling rules for nothing."

That's when Aku-Aku spoke, "We are not alone."

Everyone took a stance, ready for battle. That's when they heard a voice.

"It's too late to develop a conscious, doctor."

Cortex immediately perked up as they saw Dr. Tropy standing there with some aliens with spikes on their backs.

He breathed, "N. Tropy..."

Mario perked up at this and asked, "Friend of yours?"

Cortex admitted, "Hardly. Let's just say he's an acquaintance."

Dr. Tropy replied, "An acquaintance indeed. I am here for the power crystals, your friends head's, and your ashes Cortex."

Cortex hissed, "Over my dead body!"

Dr. Tropy smirked evilly as he threatened, "That can be arranged, you know, doctor."

Luigi whispered to Violet, "Dramatic much?"

Violet nodded in agreement as Crash stepped in front of Cortex.

Crash stated, "You know, I hadn't a good fight in a while. So let's dance, shall we?"

Cortex raised an eyebrow as he teased, "You are better at smack talk then I am."

Crash smiled and replied, "Thanks!"

With a simple cartwheel forward, Crash not only spun away the spiny aliens but anything that N. Tropy threw at him. Everyone was cheering for Crash, even the babies who were just clapping.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: This chapter just makes me excited for the N. Sane Trilogy June 30. I'm ready to play Crash once again, I really am. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

After defeating N. Tropy, the team quickly decided to go deeper into the Vim Factory. As they kept on going, they each filled in the other team about what was going on. With the help of Coco's laptop, they were able to map each of the creepy hallways. Once they got all the way down to the end, they entered a room. That's when they saw a green centipede like creature, drinking a green like substance.

Crash asked, "What is that thing?"

Mario explained, "It's a Wiggler."

Cortex raised an eyebrow and stated, "Wiggler? That's a strange name."

Luigi shrugged as he replied, "Eh, we're more used to it, I guess."

Coco looked at the empty glass and questioned, "But why is it drinking that stuff?"

Violet answered, "No idea but I have a feeling we're about to find out."

Aku-Aku questioned, "What makes you say that?"

Violet was about to answer, when she saw that the babies were near the Wiggler. They looked up, seeing that the drink was powering up the flying saucers.

Crash commented, "I think we found the answer to that."

Mario stated, "So they use the Wiggler to power the flying saucers with the Vim that they steal."

Cortex looked perplexed and asked, "How are we supposed to stop that?"

That's when the babies knocked the cup away from the Wiggler. The Wiggler instantly got mad.

Luigi whimpered, "I think we're about to take out that Wiggler!"

Coco told him, "Well then bring it on!"

Violet got her ice powers ready and replied, "I'm ready!"

Aku-Aku added, "As am I."

With that, the heroes went into battle with the Wiggler. After defeating it, the heroes all high fived each other, all happy. The Cobalt Star shard appeared, Violet taking into her hands. She made a victory sign, making everyone laugh. That's when they saw something running in. They looked, seeing Prince Bowser. He spun around her, making her dizzy as he did. She dropped the shards making Prince Bowser pick them up.

He laughed, "Losers! Thought you could get away with stealing my treasure from my castle, did ya? It's payback time! I'll take my treasure...plus whatever you picked up as compensation!"

Young Kamek arrived and stated, "Prince Bowser! Let's scram!"

With that, the two of them fled. Luigi ran over to Violet, grabbing her gently.

He asked, "Vi, you okay?"

Violet nodded as she answered, "Yeah, sorry Weegie."

Luigi shook his head and stated, "Hey, it's okay, I promise. We'll get those shards back."

Mario replied, "For now, let's head back to our time and re-group."

Crash asked, "Should we go to the island too and pick up any supplies?"

Coco answered, "Yeah, I think we should."

Cortex added, "And leave Nina with someone. I don't want her getting hurt."

Aku-Aku floated over them and told them, "Allow me."

With that, he circled around them, teleporting them to N. Sanity Isle.

* * *

Meanwhile, watching the display was Uka-Uka and N. Gin. Princess Shroob had left to check on Peach.

Uka-Uka was furious as he hissed, "Curse that Cortex. He, that Bandicoot, and Mario took out N. Tropy and that Wiggler."

N. Gin was scared of Uka-Uka and stated, "Oh yes, I know they did..."

Uka-Uka shouted, "Quiet!" N. Gin quickly shut up, looking at the evil magical mask. He added, "Now, there must be a way to slow them all down somehow."

N. Gin pointed out, "That Prince Bowser is technically slowing them down by taking the shards."

Uka-Uka replied, "That is true but I need another distraction." He turned to N. Gin and asked, "Can you help me? I have an idea."

N. Gin was still frightened as he answered, "Anything for you, my master."

To Uka-Uka, that was the best news he could've heard.

* * *

Back in the present of N. Sanity Isle, the heroes had arrived on the sandy beaches of the island. The Mushroom Team looked around, in complete awe.

Mario breathed, "Wow..."

Luigi added, "It's beautiful!"

Violet stated, "Agreed on that!"

The babies cooed in awe, giggling happily.

Crash couldn't help but chuckle as he told them, "Welcome to N. Sanity Isle."

Coco added, "Our home since forever and half."

Cortex chuckled, "Seems longer than that, that is for sure."

Aku-Aku told them, "Let us get the things we need here and figure out our next move."

The team nodded in agreement, the babies toddling off as Luigi brought out his Dual Scream. Before they left for the past Vim Factory, Elvin had enhanced the device for Luigi. He was now able to call Elvin anywhere he was and any when he was.

Elvin asked, _"Hello my boy! How are things going?"_

Luigi reported, "Not too well, Elvin. Prince Bowser took the Cobalt Star shards from us!"

Elvin perked up as he replied, _"Oh no, that's not good! Are you all okay?"_

Luigi nodded and responded, "Yeah, we're all okay."

That's when Luigi heard a voice he wasn't expecting.

 **"You know Junior, if you hadn't been such a fradey cat, you could've taken down that baby-koopa-that-has-an-attitude."**

Luigi automatically paled, looking around. He shut off the DS, causing the alarm of Elvin. The man in green closed his eyes, imagining himself in a grassy field. Standing there, waiting for him, was Mr. L.

Luigi breathed, "Mr. L? You left Nightmare Ridge?!"

Mr. L stated, shrugging his shoulders, **"Hey, what can I say? Old habits die hard."**

Luigi groaned, "What do you want L?"

Mr. L replied, **"Just freedom and sir-jumps-a-lot's head on a platter."**

Luigi responded, "Sorry, I'm not letting you anywhere near Malleo or Vi for that matter."

Mr. L smirked as he asked, **"Oh yes, body-cold-as-ice related to pretty-princess-in-pink. How's that going for you? Unnerving that you are dating royalty now?"**

Luigi answered, "I don't care if she's royalty! I love her as she is."

Mr. L blew a raspberry and stated, **"I already know that, Junior. Just don't come crying to me when koopa-with-a-weight-problem kidnaps body-cold-as-ice because she is now one of the leaders of scared-a-lot-quicker-than-Junior."**

Luigi rubbed his temples as he groaned, "Of course I get a headache when I talk to you. You always talk in weird codes."

Mr. L rubbed his hands together and questioned, **"So when do I get to fight orange-fur-newby? He looks like that he can put up a real fight."**

Luigi answered, "Three weeks from never. I'm not letting you near Crash or my baby self."

Mr. L asked, **"Which brings me to this: if you and sir-jumps-a-lot were raised in Brooklyn, what are you doing in the kingdom as babies?"**

Luigi was getting a little annoyed and explained, "Obviously we spent a little time here before we back to the Upper World to be with Papa and Mama."

Mr. L shrugged, fading away as he did. Luigi opened his eyes, seeing that Baby Luigi was asleep next to him. Luigi smiled, holding the little tyke close to his chest. At least, at this point of his life, he wasn't a complete failure. Luigi fought back the tears that he felt coming. Why did he have to be a complete failure? Why couldn't he control Mr. L or at least work with the bandit? He was everything that Luigi wasn't. A side effect of the hypnosis, maybe? Luigi couldn't explain it but all he did was keep his baby self close, trying not to cry too loudly.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Aw poor Luigi. Just wait til later on... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

The heroes were rather pleased with the way things were going. Coco had her laptop up and running, talking with Elvin. Elvin had been worried, since he was on the line with Luigi earlier. Mario decided to look for his baby brother, headed out with Baby Mario. The two of them looked around, seeing that Luigi was on the beach, holding Baby Luigi. Mario sat down next to Luigi, letting his baby self go to his baby brother. Mario turned to Luigi, whom seemed so distant.

He asked, "Luigi, what's wrong?"

Luigi perked up when he noticed Mario and answered, "Mario, I'm a big failure."

Mario started to ask, "What are you talking about Weegie...?"

Luigi interrupted, "I let them brainwash me and now Mr. L lives inside of my head... Even when I want to be alone, he is always there!"

Mario sighed and stated, "I know this whole thing has been hard for you but Nastasia did apologize for brainwashing you, remember?"

Luigi replied, "It's not that, Malleo. I do forgive Nastasia but if I hadn't been so stupid, I could've gotten out of there."

Mario responded, "Luigi, what happened at the castle happened. You can't deny that and you shouldn't."

Luigi was the one to sigh now and told Mario, "That might be true but I did almost kill everyone with my bare hands." Luigi saw Mario was about to protest but Luigi quickly cut him off, "And don't say that hypnosis can't make you do things you don't normally do. That's not true and you know it." He turned to the babies, seeing that they were splashing around on the waves. They laughed, making Luigi smile a little bit. He whispered, "At least he's still pure..."

Mario hugged Luigi tightly, surprising the man in green. Luigi returned the hug, bringing Mario close.

Mario commented, "I might not know what you are going through, Weegie. But let me just say this: you are good. It might have been me that defeated you, er, Mr. L but I did that to bring my brother back. And I am proud of you, Luigi."

Luigi's eyes went wide as he repeated, "You're proud of me?"

Mario nodded as he pulled away from the hug and stated, "Yes, I'm always proud of you." He paused and slightly teased, "Guess that means I'm always proud of Mr. L too."

Luigi had to chuckle but those words rang in the ears of Mr. L. While it was teasing, and the bandit knew that, he could also hear the seriousness in Mario's tone. Luigi looked at the babies, seeing that they were all wet.

He replied, "I think we have a duty to do."

Mario nodded in agreement as they got up the babies, headed back to Crash's house.

* * *

Back at Crash's house, Coco was watching over Nina as she was chatting with Elvin. He had given the N. Sanity Team the location of multiple time holes, including the one that had the Cobalt Star shard's energy coming from it. Coco was glad that Elvin was able to find them. Now all the others had to do was go back. But that's when something caught her attention. N. Gin had walked up to the house, surprising not only herself but Cortex and Crash as well. Cortex ran over to N. Gin as Mario, Luigi, and the babies returned to the house. Violet walked over to the boys, hugging Luigi. Luigi returned the hug, Mario turning to Aku-AKu.

He asked the magical mask, "Who is that?"

Aku-Aku explained, "That is Dr. Nicholas Gin, one of Cortex's cronies."

Luigi perked up at that and questioned, "Cronies? Cortex is evil?"

Crash interjected, "Was evil if he turned his back on Uka-Uka to save my sister and Aku-Aku."

Violet stated, "That must've took guts."

Coco replied, "Yeah, no kidding."

Cortex reached N. Gin and asked, "Nicholas, what are you doing here?"

N. Gin bowed respectfully and answered, "Forgive me, my Master. But I too have escaped the wrath of Uka-Uka. I took Tiny with me but he is lagging behind..."

Cortex stated, "You'll both be safe here with Coco and Nina. We've found our next destination."

N. Gin perked up at this as he questioned, "Wait, you are leaving?"

Cortex answered, "This is my problem. I'm going to help my friends take down Uka-Uka, no matter what." He turned to Crash and asked, "You ready?"

Crash answered, "I'm always ready."

Aku-Aku stated, "Then let us go back to the past."

Violet waved to Coco and gushed, "See you soon, Coco!"

Coco waved as she told them, "Get back safe!"

With that, Aku-Aku teleported them back in time.

* * *

As our heroes got to Yoshi's Island in the past, Crash had fully explained everything that he and Cortex had been through.

Violet commented, "That is a lot."

Mario nodded in agreement as he stated, "Agreed on that."

Crash asked, "Have you guys been busy with bad guys too?"

Luigi shook in fear and answered, "Always..."

Cortex chuckled as he replied, "Probably nothing like me."

Aku-Aku teased, "Big ego much?"

Cortex teasingly stuck out his tongue as the six of them started to look around. That's when they saw large footprints and a large egg that looked Shroob-ified. They entered a house, getting their picture taken. That's when they saw a girl Koopa.

She stated, "Aw, whatta lemon! And this film ain't cheap either! I was primed for a scoop, and all I get are whiskers, icy, fur, and a coupla sap babies!"

Mario asked, "Who are you?"

She answered, "Who? Me? Kylie Koopa, ace reporter! The Koopa Kronicle's best! You know about that giant egg, yeah? Why, it just appeared!"

Luigi stated, "Just appeared? More like just hatched."

Kylie nodded in agreement and replied, "Got a good point on that, greenie. But this dame's got a hunch it's connected to the Shroobs."

Violet responded, "Well, it does look rather Shroob-ish."

Kylie told them, "I thought I'd get the straight dope from the locals, but..."

Cortex perked up and asked, "But what?'

Kylie answered, "Are ya blind? This place is a morgue! Where is everyone?"

Crash stated, "We were about to ask you the same question."

Kylie hissed, "Listen furry, this dame ain't got time for some weird stuff."

Aku-Aku stated, "This whole situation has been weird."

Everyone nodded in agreement, not knowing that it was about to get even weirder.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Got that right! Anyways guys, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

Allowing the babies to go up into the attic of the house, they had found all of the Yoshis. There were a red one, a yellow one, a blue one, and a green one. The green one placed a finger to Baby Mario's lips, hushing him. That's when the place started to shake. The Yoshi ran out of the attic, Kylie deciding to follow them for a front page scoop.

Mario asked, "Anyone have a bad feeling right now besides me?"

Violet answered, as he and Luigi picked up the babies, "I know I do."

Luigi questioned, "What do we do now?"

Crash answered, "I guess we keep going."

Cortex stated, "We don't have any other choice."

Aku-Aku replied, "Let's go then."

With that, the team left the house. When they left, they heard a sound. They all looked around, looking up on the house's roof. That's when they saw a giant and fat Yoshi looking thing that had the Shroob colors. The heroes ran back inside, seeing that the Yoob was taking the Yoshi's with its long tongue. It even snatched up Kylie, eventually spitting out her shell. It even tried to attack the house, using its tongue, the heroes hiding up in the attic. It eventually left, letting things settle.

Crash commented, "Well that happened!"

Mario stated, "Well we know now what happened to the Yoshi's."

Cortex asked, "What's our move?"

Luigi answered, shaking in fear, "I v - vote we stay here."

Aku-Aku pointed out, "But that thing might come back, Luigi."

Violet replied, "And besides that, we can't hide here forever. I say we keep going!"

Everyone nodded in agreement as they left the house, this time for good. They went into the other house, seeing Young Kamek there.

Young Kamek groaned, "Snacks... Must find snacks... Score! And doesn't look like anyone's home, so I'll help myself to the goods. You got to wonder why this place is so empty, though..." With that, he flew off to the cliff side. The heroes decided to be sneaky and head there next. But the Yoob returned, taking Young Kamek as it did. However, the Yoob spit him out and headed off. Young Kamek huffed, "Hey, what's your beef, pal? I'm not tasty enough for you?! I'm prime Koopa, you snob! You're lucky I'm in a rush. I got to get these snacks to the Prince, pronto, or I would whip that snooty pink tail for you."

With that, he got his broom and flew off.

* * *

When they got deep in the jungle, they had found Young Kamek with Prince Bowser. The heroes decided to hide, wanting to wait to make their move. Prince Bowser was eating the Yoshi cookies and started to choke.

Young Kamek instructed, "Prince Bowser, little bites! Oh, here, have some warm milk. It's, uh, from an evil cow."

Prince Bowser drank the milk as he stated, "Ah, nothing like good cookies and evil milk. I was a little creeped out at first, hanging out in this ghost town, but... Then I realized there was no one to stop me from eating every cookie in sight! Yes!"

Young Kamek replied, "Yeah... It's been...great." That's when the babies went over to Young Kamek, capturing his attention. He added, "Ack! Baby alert."

The heroes came out of hiding, getting in front of the babies. Prince Bowser looked annoyed.

He groaned, "Grr, what are you chumps doing here?"

Violet stated, strongly, "We're here for the Cobalt Star shards!"

Cortex added, "And the Yoshi cookies."

Prince Bowser stomped over with a chuckle and replied, "You got to be kidding me! You are the ones that stole the treasure in the first place. So you are the bad guys here."

That's when Aku-Aku noticed something. He saw that Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were eating away at the Yoshi cookies.

He commented, "I don't think you have to worry about those cookies for much longer."

Luigi looked, seeing the babies were eating the cookies and groaned, "Oh no..."

Crash's eyes went wide as he asked, "Dang, how did they eat that many cookies in that short amount of time?!"

Mario answered, "I have no idea."

Young Kamek managed to stop Prince Bowser from attacking them, telling him to go ahead. Young Kamek then turned to the heroes, looking annoyed.

Young Kamek stated, "Now you are going to pay!"

With that, the battle started with Young Kamek.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the island, N. Gin was sitting on the beach with Tiny. The two of them were watching over Nina while Coco was getting some Wumpa Fruit.

Tiny leaned into N. Gin and whispered, the best he could, "Tiny wants to do this now!"

N. Gin placed his finger to his lips and whispered, "Be quiet. We'll move in once she returns." He turned to Nina, picking up the toddler into his arms. He added, "I'm sorry you had to get in the middle of this, Nina."

The toddler looked at him, confused as to why N. Gin was saying that. That's when they saw Coco returning with a basket of Wumpa Fruit.

She gushed, "Hey guys, I'm back!" Coco saw N. Gin looking down, holding Nina in his arms. She saw his long face and asked, "N. Gin? What's the matter? What's wrong?"

N. Gin whispered, "I'm sorry Coco." He turned to Tiny and ordered, "Get her!"

Tiny jumped over to Coco as he stated, "Tiny says finally!"

Coco gasped, dropping the basket and pleaded, "No, don't!" That's when Tiny picked up Coco, clutching her hard. She struggled against his grip but it was no use, he was too strong. She turned to N. Gin, whom walked over to her laptop. She hissed, "Cortex trusted you!"

N. Gin was still looking down, saying nothing. He placed the laptop by Tiny's feet, whom crushed it. Coco gasped, struggling even more. N. Gin went inside, destroying the place inside. Once that was done, he came out of the house, motioning to Tiny.

He barely whispered, "Let's go report to Uka-Uka."

Tiny stated, "Tiny says we are headed back!"

Coco was still struggling but all she could do was watch as she was taken away from the house.

She breathed, "Crash, please hurry back..."

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: This can't be good. Nope, not at all! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

After beating Young Kamek, they went ahead to find Prince Bowser. Sadly for the young Koopa prince, he was at a dead end and the edge of a cliff.

He huffed, "Grr, unbelievable! A stupid dead end!" That's when the heroes arrived, gaining the attention of Prince Bowser. He took out the shards and told them, "Since you ate my cookies, I'll eat the treasure then!"

Before anyone could protest, the prince swallowed both pieces of the Cobalt Star.

Aku-Aku told them, grossed out, "I'm not getting those..."

Crash was about to suggest something but that's when they saw the Shroobs flying saucers. Everyone perked up, taking a look. That's when they saw that Yoob was climbing up the cliff. The Shroobs made him even bigger. Everyone yelped, upon seeing the red eyes of the Yoob. They all screamed in horror, grabbing the babies. They ran off, getting out of there as quickly as they could. However, they couldn't go any much farther as the tongue of the Yoob snatched them all up.

* * *

When Luigi finally opened his eyes, he saw that he was with his baby self, Mario, and his baby self. The babies were crying, scared stiff.

Luigi asked, groaning, "Violet...? Where are you...?" He got up slowly, looking over at Mario. Mario was face down, out cold. Luigi groaned, "Of course he is..." He checked his pockets, pulling out more Yoshi cookies that he picked up. He gave them to the babies, whom stopped crying at the treat. Luigi breathed a sigh of relief, "That is better."

Mario finally got to his feet and asked, "What happened...?"

Luigi answered, "I think we got separated from the others when Yoob ate us."

Mario stated, "Then let's go find them before we get digested."

Luigi nodded in agreement, grimacing at the thought of being digested, taking up Baby Luigi. Mario did the same, taking up Baby Mario. The two of them headed off to find Violet and the N. Sanity Team.

* * *

As the two of them continued to find the others, Uka-Uka was really pleased with N. Gin's quick work.

Uka-Uka stated, "You have done me well, N. Gin. Not only did you get what I wanted but you also got me more power crystals as well."

N. Gin bowed out of fear and replied, "It was my duty, to please you."

Tiny was still holding Coco as he responded, "Tiny say that we are awesome!"

Coco looked up at Uka-Uka and hissed, "You won't get away with this!"

Uka-Uka laughed evilly and pointed out, "Oh, believe me, that traitor Cortex does not know what he's gotten himself into." He turned to N. Gin and ordered, "Put her with the princess. I have to have a little chat with Princess Shroob. We'll need both the princesses here if we want to proceed with taking over the kingdom."

With that, the evil magical mask floated off. N. Gin turned to Tiny, still holding Nina in his arms.

He asked the mutant tiger, looking down, "Can you put Coco with Princess Peach, please?"

Tiny nodded and answered, "Tiny says sure!"

The mutant tiger walked off, Coco in hand. She still struggled, trying to get out of his grip to warn her brother somehow. Alas, his grip was still too strong. She groaned as Tiny entered a chamber. He opened a cage, tossing Coco into it. Tiny then closed it, locking in the process. The mutant tiger walked off, Coco getting to her feet and slamming against the cage door. It didn't budge. She tried again but to no avail.

"Who are you?" A voice asked her, sounding frightened.

Coco spun around, seeing that Peach was behind her. Coco bowed to her respectfully.

She answered, "Forgive me for startling you, Princess Peach. My name is Coco Bandicoot, the baby sister to Crash Bandicoot, the hero of N. Sanity Isle."

Peach raised an eyebrow and questioned, "I thought it was just a legend?"

Coco stiffened a laugh as she explained, "Oh, believe me, we thought that the Mushroom Kingdom was the legend."

Peach had to giggle but her face softened as she asked, "How did you get captured then? Was it by the Shroobs?"

Coco shook her head and answered, "I fear it was by one of the cronies that Uka-Uka has at his disposal. Someone I thought I could trust..."

Peach seemed very interested as she questioned, "Who? Who was that?"

Coco explained sadly, "His name was N. Gin. And he tricked me..."

The young female bandicoot started to cry, her covering her face with her hands. Peach walked over to her, hugging her gently. Coco perked up at this as Peach held Coco close.

She explained, softly, "I never got to do this with my baby sister..."

Coco welcomed the comfort, crying on the shoulder of the Mushroom Princess. Peach rubbed her back as Coco continued to cry, her body shaking.

Coco hiccuped, "I t - thought we could trust him... I t - thought he cared for me..."

She thought but didn't add, _'I love him... But I guess...he doesn't love me...'_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the belly of Yoob, Crash finally came to. Aku-Aku was floating over him, looking worried.

He asked, "Are you alright?"

Crash nodded as he got to his feet and answered, "Yeah, mostly..." He looked around for the others and asked, "Did we get separated?"

Aku-Aku stated, "Yes, it would appear so."

Crash groaned, "Great and me without a map to this place..."

Aku-Aku pointed out, "That never stopped us before."

Crash replied, "Fair point. Let's get out of here before anything else happens."

The magical mask floated up and down in agreement, following the mutant bandicoot.

* * *

When Violet got to, she saw that Cortex was with her, looking at some pictures. Cortex perked up, seeing that she was awake.

He greeted, "Hello Violet."

Violet greeted back, "Hello Cortex." She paused and asked, "Where are we?"

Cortex explained, "I think we're somewhere in the nervous system. The others are probably still down in the digestive system."

Violet groaned, "Great, this is just perfect..."

Cortex looked at her and asked, "Why, don't like biology?"

Violet answered, "Was never my best subject."

Cortex stated, "It wasn't my sister's either."

Violet perked up and questioned, "Your sister? Nina's Mom?" Cortex nodded, showing her pictures of a lady, a year older than Cortex. She had yellow skin, brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and black high heels. She told Cortex, "She's beautiful."

Cortex put away the picture as he replied, "That's Nacey. And I would do anything to see my older sister again."

Violet couldn't help but sigh and responded, "Same here, Cortex. Same here."

The two of them then headed down to the digestive system after that, off to find the others.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: With that, our heroes are trying to find the others. Plus Coco is struggling with her new revelation. Can our heroes save her and Peach? Time will only tell. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	14. Chapter 14

Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi made it to the lower parts of Yoob. That's when they saw that there was an egg machine inside of Yoob, transforming the Yoshis into Shroob-ified eggs.

Mario commented, "Well, that explains where Yoob's egg came from, Weegie."

Luigi started to panic as he stated, "Malleo, we've got to find the others and stop the egg machine."

Mario replied, "I think it might be easier if the others find us first."

Luigi nodded in agreement and responded, "Okay, sounds good."

As they explored; Aku-Aku and Crash eventually caught up to them. Mario informed them of the situation.

Crash stated, determined, "Then that means we have to shut down this egg machine."

Aku-Aku replied, "Sure seems that way."

Crash responded, "Let's get to smashing then."

Aku-Aku told him, "And trying to get in touch with your sister."

Crash nodded as he tried his communication watch. Eventually, after a bit, Violet and Cortex had gotten down there and joined them.

Violet looked at the egg machine and stated, "That's a big machine..."

Cortex replied, "Yeah, no kidding."

Violet responded, "Hopefully we can take it down quickly."

Cortex told her, "We will, don't worry."

* * *

As they kept trudging on, they eventually found a Blue Spotted Toad with glasses. He was near some Shroob-ified eggs.

He stated, "Hold on, by boogity! I'll bust you outta there!" He turned, seeing the heroes coming in. He asked, "Hey, hang on! Who are you guys?"

Mario answered, "Don't you remember, Toadbert? It's me, Mario."

Toadbert looked confused and questioned, "What? _'Toadbert'_? Did you say my name is _'Toadbert'_?"

Luigi nodded in confirmation as he added, "Yeah, you are from the Mushroom Kingdom and you were with Peach in the time machine!"

Toadbert shook his head and admitted, "I... The past is a total blank. It makes my mind hurt..."

Violet asked, "Toadbert, please...what happened...?"

Toadbert answered, "I don't know, no matter how hard I try I can't remember a thing!"

Aku-Aku stated, "That's not good."

Toadbert added, "Yeah, but I do know one thing."

Crash perked up at that and questioned, "What's that?"

Toadbert answered, "Well, I do get these things that pop in my head. I call it _'brain art'_."

Cortex stated, "Let's see it, if you wouldn't mind."

Toadbert nodded, bringing out a brown piece of paper. There, drawn on it was Peach holding the Cobalt Star up in the air. Princess Shroob was also in the picture, on the other side of the Cobalt Star. There were smudges everywhere as Toadbert walked over to the Shroob-ified eggs.

He added, "My friends, the Yoshis, are in these eggs. I woke up on their island. They need our help if you don't want them to be reborn as monsters! And there is something really creepy blocking the exit."

Aku-Aku stated, "Don't worry, we'll free the Yoshis."

Crash told Toadbert, "He's right because we are the best team around!"

Cortex took out his ray gun, loading it and said, "We are and we are going to take whatever that creepy thing is."

Violet showed off her ice powers as she replied, "Cause we are strong."

Luigi showed off his green electricity gulping down his fear and responded, "B - brave."

Mario showed off his red fire as he finished, "And we are going in!"

The babies were in awe of their older counterpart's powers, the first time that they actually got to see them. Mario showed his to Baby Mario, smiling. Luigi did the same thing with Baby Luigi as they headed on their way.

* * *

When they got to the room, they saw a large alien like creature. It had many tentacles, looking quiet mean and nasty. Toadbert ran in, trying to help but the creature knocked him out with an egg. And that egg happened to contain Prince Bowser. Before anyone could react, they were attacked by the large alien creature. After a long fight, the large alien creature was down and out. Everyone high fived each other as the Yoshis were freed from the eggs. The hole was opened as the Shroob-ified eggs, Prince Bowser, and all the Yoshis went down it. Toadbert gathered all of the eggs, headed out of the hole.

The team followed, glad to get out of the Yoob. When they got to solid ground, they saw that the Yoob had shut down. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they started to trek back to the Yoshi homes. That's when they saw Prince Bowser eating all of the Yoshi cookies.

He stated, "Listen up, lizards! I'm the one that saved you! Me. So make with the gratitude and the goodies."

The Yoshis were happy, all surrounding their _'hero'_. The heroes came over to him.

Aku-Aku commented, "You are no hero, Prince Bowser."

Mario stated, "I happen to agree. Now hand over the star shards, Prince Bowser."

Prince Bowser replied, huffy, "Grr, this is not happening again! Lemme just guess... You're here for the cookies?" He went back to scarfing them down as he added, "I'll scarf 'em all before I let you touch a single crumb!"

Everyone sweatdropped at this as he started to choke after finishing all of the cookies. He hacked up the Cobalt Star shards, which bounced Prince Bowser out of there. Violet picked up the shards, smiling.

Crash told the team, "Well, we got them back!" He paused as he frowned and told them, "But I have not heard from my sister. I tried everything."

Luigi looked sad as he replied, "That's strange, do you think something happened?"

Cortex told Luigi, "I hope not, I'm worried about Nicholas now."

Violet snapped her fingers as she stated, "I got an idea. Let's all split up. Mario, Baby Mario, Crash, and Cortex can go back to the island. Check on Coco, N. Gin, Nina, and Tiny. Luigi, Baby Luigi, Aku-Aku, and I can go back to the kingdom. We can report into Elvin while we are there."

Toadbert added, "And I can stay here and be with the Yoshis!" He turned to them and added, "Oh and those people saved you, not that cookie muncher."

The Yoshis cheered, all happy when they were told this news. Everyone laughed as they headed back to the present, going their separate ways as they did.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Onwards to the present! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	15. Chapter 15

When Mario felt the soft sand of the beach, he knew that he was back on N. Sanity Isle. He looked around, seeing that the house was in total dismay. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Crash ran into the house, worried about his sister. But there was no sign of her.

He asked, "Where is she?"

Cortex answered, looking at the sand, "I think Nicholas and Tiny took her along with Nina."

Mario raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Why take her? It doesn't make sense."

Crash shrugged as he stated, "No clue but we've got to save my sister."

Mario added, "And my girlfriend."

Cortex looked at the tracks sadly and whispered, "Oh Nicholas...why did you do it...?"

He held back a few tears, shaking a bit. Out of all of them, Nicholas was the most pure. That's why Cortex thought he could trust Nicholas. Crash placed his hand on Cortex's shoulder, making Cortex look at him. Cortex was still tearing, making Crash sad to see his best friend so sad.

* * *

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Violet was watching Toadsworth and Young Toadsworth making themselves a ball for the baby princesses. Violet smiled sweetly, knowing that things wouldn't stay that way forever. She was in wonder of what had happened to her baby self. Why was she brought to Chicago? Was it because of the same reason Mario and Luigi were? It didn't make any sense. Aku-Aku found her, floating over to her.

He asked, "Are you alright, Violet?"

Violet nodded as she answered, "Yeah, there's just something I have to do."

Aku-Aku perked up at that but before he could ask, she had walked off. Luigi saw her walking off, looking rather puzzled.

Luigi questioned, "Vi? Where are you going?"

Violet turned to him and explained, "There was a reason I wanted to come back here so quickly. I think it is time everyone knew who I was."

Luigi raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What do you mean? Are you planning to take a princess dress and look like an actual princess?"

To that, Violet nodded and headed off to Peach's bedroom. Aku-Aku floated over to him, seeing the concern.

Aku-Aku explained, "She wants to show the kingdom that she is the other princess, I would wager."

Luigi nodded in agreement, smiling proudly. Luigi thought, _'There's my girl.'_

* * *

Violet entered her sister's bedroom and started to look around in the closet. She could've sworn that Peach had every shade of pink. She groaned but that's when she found a secret panel. She pressed on it as it slid opened. Violet gasped as she saw a bunch of princesses dresses, accessories, shoes, and a silver tiara with the jewels of the kingdom in it. Violet couldn't believe her eyes. That's when she saw a note. She took it, reading it.

It was in Peach's handwriting and it read:

 _"Just in case you returned and I was captured by Bowser, I set aside all of these for you sis. I love you so much, Violet. ~Peach"_

Violet smiled wide as she took the one that caught her eye. It was a ballroom dress, very different than Peach's. She quickly changed into the purple dress. It had short sleeves, not puffy like Peach's but rather off of the shoulder. The sapphire was in the middle of it and there were white pearls sown into the bottom of it. She put on the long white gloves that had blue ice patterns on it. She took dark purple flat dress shoes, placing them on her feet. Violet placed the silver tiara on her head, checking herself in the mirror. She almost fainted at the sight. She couldn't help but wonder if she was jumping into something she wasn't ready for.

* * *

After awhile, (and showing off the dress), the heroes went back to the past of the Gritzy Desert. They walked around, trying to head into the building. But the minute that they tried, a whole bunch of Shroobs went out after them. The heroes ran off, since there was too many of them. They hid as the Shroobs went in the other direction. When they were gone, they peeked out.

Aku-Aku commented, "That was too close."

Violet complained, "Of course I choose now to take the dress from sis..."

Crash stated, "Well, it was the thing that you wanted to do, you know."

Mario changed the subject and replied, "Whatever is in that place, the Shroobs don't want us to go inside."

Cortex looked at Mario as he asked, "So what do we do?"

Luigi stammered, scared, "I t - think we better find another way to get in there."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they looked around. The babies tried to peek out too soon, causing one Shroob to come back. They started to run away from it, causing a chase scene.

Violet asked, mostly to Mario, "Where have we seen this before?"

That's when they heard a familiar voice saying, "Ha! You saps are all wet!" The heroes looked up, seeing a pink shell. It came down, as Kylie Koopa came out of it. She added, "Waltz into the dome's front door and you're sure to get spotted and carted away lickety-split!"

Crash breathed, "Kylie!"

Kylie twirled around a bit as she stated, "Seeing the Koopa Kronicle's reporter doll again has gotcha all goofy, does it? That's right, Kylie Koopa has got your number!"

Luigi was running from the Shroob, the babies out in front.

Cortex asked, "So what's the scoop, Kylie?"

Kylie answered, "There's no time to chat, whiskers. I got a hunch that this story is gonna be bigger than the Yoshi's Island! Hoo-ha! Here's the scoop: Princess Shroob's gonna be arriving here any minute now!"

Aku-Aku commented, "Finally, we might be able to take her down."

Kylie stated, "Whoa, hold on there feathers. There's going to be a big to-do celebrating the conquest of the Mushroom Kingdom and N. Sanity Isle!"

Mario groaned, "That's not good..."

Luigi ran by again, Baby Mario in the lead as he was piggybacking Baby Luigi. The Shroob was right behind them.

Kylie replied, "And that's just the fries, ya know? Here's the burger: some other princess-type's coming too! My sources indicate this other damsel likes pink, and she may be royalty of some sort."

Violet gasped as she realized, "It is sis!"

Kylie perked up at this and asked, "Sis, huh? You wanna explain that icy?"

Mario explained, "You see, Princess Peach is my girlfriend and Violet's sister. But we're all from the future; including Crash, Cortex, and Aku-Aku."

Kylie breathed, "Wait, Princess Peach from the future? And Princess Violet is trying to save her with your help?"

Crash confirmed, "Basically."

Luigi ran by again, Baby Mario on his hat and piggybacking Baby Luigi. The Shroob was still chasing them.

Kylie shook her head and stated, "Sounds too confusing, whiskers."

Cortex replied, "Well, it's true. Peach did get kidnapped by Princess Shroob."

Luigi ran by once again, this time in the lead. The Shroob was behind him as the babies were chasing the Shroob with their hammer.

She wrote this down and asked, "So you all are here to save the adult Princess Peach?"

Mario nodded as he answered, "Yeah, that's right and with the help of the adult Princess Violet."

Kylie put her notepad away and stated, "Sounds like balloon juice to me, fella...but what a scoop it'd be if you were on the level!"

Luigi was walking backwards, as was the Shroob. They met in the middle, not moving right away. They both turned around, seeing the other. Luigi ran away again.

Kylie responded, "Alrighty then! You need to get into the dome so you can nab that princess, right?"

Aku-Aku told her, "Yes, that is correct."

Kylie reported, "Well, word on the street that there is a secret entrance around here."

Cortex gushed, "Bingo, that's got to be it!"

Baby Mario was carrying Baby Luigi, whom was holding his hammer. The Shroob saw them but before it could react, the babies spun the Shroob away. Luigi walked backwards towards the babies, being knocked away too. Kylie gave them the information that they needed as the babies returned. Luigi floated down to the ground, groaning. Violet couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: I had to keep that part in. It was just so Scooby Doo-ish that I had to. I remembered that was my favorite cutscene in the entire game. So thank you guys for reading. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	16. Chapter 16

After speaking to Kylie, the group was able to activate the secret entrance. Kylie had caught up to them but before she could say anything, something caught their attention. They looked through the glass, seeing a gathering of Shroobs. Uka-Uka had arrived, looking around. Princess Shroob came in, the Shroobs cheering as she did.

Uka-Uka stated, "This is quite the crowd, Princess Shroob."

Princess Shroob shouted a bit in Shroob language, getting the room quiet. As she spoke, there were many cheers from the audience. All of the sudden, a flying saucer came in, holding Peach and Coco.

Peach protested, struggling, "Hey, let us go!"

Coco added, struggling, "Yeah, this isn't fair!"

Uka-Uka hissed, "You two be quiet, this is Princess Shroob's show."

Peach huffed, "Well I never!"

Coco warned Peach, "Don't argue with Uka-Uka. He's just as powerful as his brother, the good one, Aku-Aku."

Peach gulped as Uka-Uka thought, _'If I didn't know any better, I would say my brother is here...'_ The flying saucer lowered the two just above Petey Piranha Plant. Both girls squirmed a bit. Mario got more and more worried, as did Crash. The flying saucer let them both go as Petey Piranha Plant chomped down on them. Mario and Crash suddenly felt frozen. Everyone else did too but none more so than Mario and Crash. Before anyone could react, Kylie was kidnapped by two Shroobs. She was taken away as the babies started to cry. Mario snapped out of it, starting to coo Baby Mario. Luigi did the same with Baby Luigi.

Aku-Aku commented, "This is bad...we must save Peach and Coco."

Violet looked up at Aku-Aku and asked, "But how can we get there?"

Cortex answered, "I'm not sure but we need to save Kylie as well."

Luigi nodded in agreement as he stated, "Yeah and then the whole world!"

Crash snapped out of it and turned to Mario as he questioned, "You ready?"

Mario looked up, his hands glowing of his Firebrand and answered, "I'm ready to save my girl."

With that, he deactivated his fire, heading out with his friends.

* * *

When they got deep into the dome, they all looked around. They saw that a Shrooboid Brat was there on stage, looking quite mean and nasty. The heroes took a stance, ready to fight it. After a long fight, the Shrooboid Brat was defeated. But Princess Shroob had a plan. She had Shroobs surround the group, taking out their hammers, and slamming the ground under their feet. A hole opened up as they fell through it.

Uka-Uka stated to Princess Shroob, "You are an interesting an alien."

The alien princess just said something in language before she laughed evilly.

* * *

The heroes had gotten to the very bottom of the dome, knocked out. The babies landed on top of them, safely. Violet was the first to get up, groaning as she did.

She complained, "Can't we ever catch a break!" She turned to the babies and added, "I'm glad you two are okay, though."

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi giggled, as Aku-Aku was the next to rise.

He commented, "It seems we are in the underground of the dome."

Luigi was the next to get up as he stated, "There's no way we can get up there..."

Cortex, Crash, and Mario all got up. They saw the situation and had to agree with Luigi.

Cortex replied, "I happen to agree."

Mario groaned, "I'm really worried now."

Crash placed his hand on Mario's shoulder and responded, "And we're going to save Peach. And my sister. And the world. But we can't do it if we stay here."

Everyone nodded in agreement, heading into the caves a bit deeper. When they came across a cave, they found the Shroobs feeding Kylie Koopa to Petey Piranha Plant. Everyone freaked out as the plant made its escape by tunneling. They knew that they had to find Petey. Somehow.

* * *

They went deeper into the cave, trying to find a way out. It took them about an hour and half to finally reach the very bottom. That's where they saw Petey Piranha Plant. They knew that they had to battle once again. It was the only way to get out of the caves. After they had defeated it, they found Kylie and a Cobalt Star shard.

Violet grabbed it and stated, "We got the third shard piece!"

Kylie got out of her shell and commented, "Ow ow OW! I walloped my noggin but good. Hope my camera's not broken!"

Aku-Aku asked, "Wait, if Kylie was the only one in there, where are Peach and Coco?"

Kylie saw them as she replied, "Hey, it's the whisker boys, fury, and icy! Did you KO that overgrown veggie? Good deal!"

Crash told her, "Yeah but we were hoping that my sister and the adult Princess Peach were in there."

Kylie took a good look at the shard piece before back off and shouting, "Yikes! There's something in there looking back at me!"

Violet looked confused, taking a look but saw nothing.

Cortex asked, "Are you alright Kylie?"

Kylie answered, "Y - yeah, must be tired, that's all..."

Luigi looked at Mario and asked, "Now what, Malleo?"

Kylie interrupted as she showed them a giant purple key and questioned, "You don't want this?"

Mario breathed, "Mamma Mia, Weegie! Look at that big key!"

Kylie told them, "I snatched it from the Shroobs when they snatched me. I think it goes somewhere in the flying ship."

Violet stated, "Whoa...that's amazing."

Kylie added, "Peach was in there but she got spit back out somewhere else. Her and that friend of hers, also a blonde?"

Crash realized, "My sister! Coco!"

Kylie told them, "They were spit down here in the caves. I'm headed off for now! I owe you guys!"

With that, Kylie headed out. The heroes all looked at each other and nodded. Looks like they weren't leaving these caves just yet.

* * *

As the heroes continued down the cave halls, they heard a very familiar voice.

"Mario? Is that you...?"

Mario instantly perked up and he breathed, "Peach?! Peach, where are you?"

"Crash?" Another voice asked.

Crash perked up too and questioned, "Coco? Are you alright?"

All of the sudden, both of them screamed.

Cortex stated, "They sound close."

Luigi replied, "So then let's keep going!"

Violet responded, "Agreed so we can save sis already!"

Aku-Aku added, "And Coco."

Re-energized, the heroes kept going down in the cave. That's when they opened a cell door. Peach was there, as was Coco. And both of their faces were covered with purple mushrooms.

Crash grabbed the shoulders of Coco and asked, "Coco, Coco! Are you alright?!"

Mario grabbed the shoulders of Peach and questioned, "Peach, are you okay?!"

Both girls barely answered, increasing the worry of the group.

Aku-Aku asked, "What are those things?"

Cortex answered, "Don't know but they look to be Shroob-ified like those Yoshi eggs we saw."

Violet looked sad and asked, "So what do we do? I want to tell Peach the truth..."

Luigi trembled, "I t - think we should go back to Elvin and get him to help us."

Everyone nodded in agreement, helping Peach and Coco back to the present.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Hang on Peach and Coco! We're headed back to the future, er, present! Whatever! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	17. Chapter 17

The heroes returned to the Mushroom Kingdom of the present, seeing that Elvin was working. And to the fact that Spettro, Luigi and Violet's adopted ghost pup was laying right next to him. Luigi didn't know why Elvin brought the ghost pup here but he saw the opportunity to introduce Crash, Cortex, and Aku-Aku to the lovable Spettro.

Elvin saw them and gushed, "Oh happy day, you brought back Peach and Coco!" He paused and added, "But yowzer! What is that on their faces?!"

Spettro hid behind Elvin, scared out of his wits. Toadsworth and Young Toadsworth joined them, freaked out as well by the sight.

Young Toadsworth stated, freaking out, "Oh, calamity! How dare this fungus attach itself to our princess's and your sister's beautiful visage!"

Violet teased, "Does that mean I don't have one?"

Toadsworth waved his cane around and replied, "Now now Princess Violet. There is no time for jokes. But I'm rather curious on how all of this happened."

Crash shrugged, worried as he told them, "We have no idea."

That's when both Baby Princess Peach and Baby Princess Violet started to cry. Toadsworth quickly attended to them, trying to get them to calm down. But it wasn't doing any good, the girls kept crying. They were scared.

Aku-Aku noted this and whispered, "That is odd." That's when the magical mask noticed the ghost pup hiding away from Princess Peach and Coco, as if he was scared of them. Spettro was having the same reaction as the girls. He whispered, "Very odd indeed."

Luigi knelled down to Spettro, starting to pet him, and stated, "It's okay, boy... It'll be okay... I'm here..."

Spettro looked up at him, starting to calm down. Baby Luigi was fascinated by the ghost puppy, trying to reach out and pet him. But when his hand went threw Spettro, he didn't cry, he clapped. Luigi smiled at this as Spettro came out of hiding, wagging his tail. _'I guess I wasn't afraid of ghosts yet,'_ Luigi thought, smiling at Baby Luigi.

Mario noted, "I think Spettro wants to play."

Cortex chuckled as he stated, "In more ways than one."

Luigi was about to let Spettro play with Baby Luigi when the castle started to shake. Everyone looked around, wondering what was going on. All of the sudden, there was a very familiar roar. That's when Bowser entered the room.

He yelled, "Yes, it's time for me to have the princess! She will be mine!" The heroes took fighting stances. And while Peach and Coco weren't reacting, the purple mushroom on their faces did. It launched some purple goo right into Bowser's face. He managed to pull it off, however. He ate it, making everyone flip out as he spit it out, causing a purple mist to enter the room. Bowser laughed evilly, picking up Peach as he did. He added, "Thank you for the princess, Mario! Too bad you never did find your sister, Peach! Otherwise, we could have a two for one day!"

With that, Bowser left the room. Violet was a bit upset. Did Bowser not know that she was Peach's sister? _'Apparently not,'_ she thought. _'He is not very bright, after all.'_ Everyone was coughing from the mist at this point. Young Toadsworth tried to stop Bowser with the babies stroller. Baby Peach and Baby Violet were still in it however. Bowser managed to jump the stroller rather easily, though. However, the bridge under him broke. Bowser fell down as did Peach. The two fell right into a time hole that was right underneath the bridge. The mist had left, letting the heroes get up.

Violet coughed as she stated, "Bowser's getting away!"

Cortex added, "We have to go after him!"

A Toad came in and told them, "Uh...that won't be necessary. Bowser fell through a time hole with the princess!"

Mario asked, "He what?!"

Crash replied, annoyed, "Of course he did!"

Luigi pointed out, "Well, at least he didn't take Coco."

Aku-Aku responded, "I'm not too sure if that was Peach and Coco or not. The babies were scared of them as is Spettro."

Violet perked up at this and asked, "Do you think they are fakes?"

Aku-Aku floated up and down as he answered, "Yes, as a matter of fact."

Luigi asked, "So what do we do? Do we still go after Bowser and the fake Peach?"

Crash answered, "I think we should, she could lead us to the real Peach."

Cortex added, "And we leave the fake Coco here for now. Take Spettro with us. Maybe he can track Bowser."

Mario stated, "That's a good idea. Cause I want my girlfriend back!"

With that, they all headed into the time hole and went chasing after Bowser.

* * *

In the past, they ended up at Thwomp Volcano. They started to climb, letting Spettro take the lead. The ghost pup was excited to be on the mission with the heroes. The volcano was tall and it was taking the heroes a long time to trek to the top. There were some Toads there, doing some extreme things and telling the group that some scientist lives on the volcano. However, as everyone was quick to notice, the volcano was very active. Spettro stopped at one point, whining in fear.

Crash saw this and asked, "What's the matter, Spettro?"

Mario answered, "I think he senses that this volcano is going to blow soon."

Cortex looked around as he stated, "Which means we have to find Bowser and that fake Peach quick before anything happens."

Luigi questioned, "If that Peach is a fake then who's trying to fool us and why?"

Aku-Aku explained, "My money is on Princess Shroob."

Violet breathed, "Probably is.."

The volcano shook again, making Spettro whine a bit louder. The babies started to cry. Mario and Luigi started to bounce their younger selves while Violet decided to cheer up Spettro. It was going to be a long way to the top...

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Let's get to the top everyone! Who knows what awaits us there? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	18. Chapter 18

When our heroes got to the top, they had found Peach's crown. Violet took it into her hand and let Spettro take a sniff of it. But before the ghost pup could get to work, the volcano started to erupt. Everyone screamed in fear, started to head down the volcano in a hurry. That's when they entered a strange looking place. Inside was Professor Elvin Gadd. But it seemed so much younger. He was currently reading, not noticing that the heroes had come in. That's when Spettro ran over to the professor, capturing his attention.

Younger Elvin asked, "H - hey, what's a ghost doing here?!" Spettro barked happily, wagging his tail. He added, "And why does he look like a puppy?"

Crash answered, "Cause he is a puppy."

Younger Elvin turned his head, seeing the heroes and asked, "That's fascinating. I have a lot of questions for the owner of this ghost pup."

Luigi stepped forward as he stated, "That would be me, Professor. My name is Luigi Manfredi."

Younger Elvin questioned, all excited, "Well, Mr. Luigi, can you please tell me more about your friend here?"

Mario decided to interrupt and stated, "We'll explain later, Professor. We could really use your help right now please."

Younger Elvin perked up at this and replied, "My help?"

Cortex nodded and explained, "Yes. You see, we're all from the future."

Younger Elvin was instantly fascinated by this and asked, "The future, huh?"

Aku-Aku added, "Yeah, we came here to find the older Peach and Crash's sister, Coco."

Younger Elvin looked a little confused as he questioned, "But then where is Violet? The princesses are hardly separated."

Violet took a few steps forward and answered, "I'm Violet, Elvin."

Younger Elvin was blown away by this but before he could say anymore, the entire place shook three times. That's when flaming Thwomps flew in, starting to destroy the lab. Mario, Luigi, and Violet quickly grabbed the hose. Crash and Cortex turned the wheel. Spettro was guarding the babies they started to spray the flames with water. But this gave the Elvin of the present an idea...as well as Younger Elvin. The heroes headed out of the lab with Elvin, whom seemed disappointed. He petted Spettro sadly, whom just whined.

Younger Elvin commented, "Thanks for playing firemen, everyone. But it looks like this lab's done for. Don't you sweat it, though. I hear there's an affordable lab at the edge of Boo Woods. I think I'll relocate there for a time. I have a hankering to do some paranormal research." Hearing that, Luigi and Violet were trying not to smile at the irony of it. He turned to Luigi and asked, "I guess we'll meet again, eh?"

Luigi nodded as he answered, "Yes, Professor. We will meet again..."

And before Luigi could realize what he was doing, he hugged the young professor. Younger Elvin was surprised at first but then returned it. Everyone smiled at the sight. Luigi pulled out of the hug, allowing Spettro to lick Younger Elvin silly. Younger Elvin laughed as he left them, headed off for Boo Woods. As he did, Crash's watch went off. It was Elvin, from the future.

Elvin commented, _"I always wondered why you all looked familiar to me! Now I remember!"_

Luigi asked, "Elvin, do you remember the hug I just gave you? And Spettro's ghostly kisses?"

Elvin answered, _"That I did! And apparently, thanks to you all, that's how I invented FLUDD and this other idea I just had. Something that will take care of that volcano eruption!"_

Crash stated, "Elvin, you rock!"

Elvin replied, _"So do you, Crash! So do you!"_

With that, they all saw a lot water coming out of the time hole. It quickly put out the volcano's eruption, allowing the heroes to go down into the volcano. Ignoring the possible paradox that they might have caused and Spettro's howlings of happiness, they headed up to the carter of the volcano.

* * *

However, when they got to the top, they had discovered a Thwomp and a boulder. Apparently, they were looking forward to the eruption. The boulder decided to take it out on the heroes. They quickly got into the fight, knowing that they had no choice. When Luigi was fighting, he had to stop for a minute to catch his breath. Spettro was with Violet, helping her fight with ghostly wails. Mrs. Thwomp was proving to be rather easy but his mind was starting to wonder.

Mr. L spoke, **"What's with you, Junior?"**

Luigi rolled his eyes as he answered, "L, I don't want to deal with you right now." He saw that he was in the meadow as he was looking the other way. He added, "L...? What's been with you? You've been awfully quiet since the start of this. More or less."

Mr. L looked over to him and explained, **"I'm just thinking about what sir-jumps-a-lot said. That he's proud of me too. I know he was slightly joking but he sounded slightly serious too. But how can that be? I'm always trying to kill him."**

Luigi sighed as he stated, "I think it is because you always emerge when I'm in trouble. I think deep down, you are good. Sure Nastasia brainwashed me but it was really Dimentio at the end of the day that used you."

Mr. L got mad, making a fist and hissed, **"If I ever get my hands on Dimentio, he's going to regret the day he was born!"**

Luigi pointed out, "Dimentio got his just desserts, remember? Thanks to Blumiere and Timpani."

Mr. L asked, **"How do we know for sure, though?"**

Luigi paled and answered, "I hate when you are right..."

The sounds of Mario shouting in excitement snapped Luigi out of it. He saw that they had defeated Mrs. Thwomp and Mr. Thwomp was willing to give them a ride down the volcano. Everyone was happy, getting victory slobbers from Spettro. Luigi laughed at the sight as he picked up Baby Luigi. Baby Luigi looked at him, smiling. Luigi smiled too, not knowing that for a split second, his eyes were silver.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the volcano, Bowser was happy with having two prisoners. He laughed evilly.

He commented, "This place is a pit! It's hot, stinky, dangerous, and one humongous fire hazard! I love it! Talk about a perfect place for me to build a second castle!"

Just then, Prince Bowser fell in, gaining Bowser's attention. He laughed evilly.

Prince Bowser stated, "This place is so nasty! Boiling hot, reeking, and just made for trouble! Talk about awesome! This is the exact place to build my second castle!"

He walked up, finally noticing Bowser. And that's when things only got weirder...

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: More paradoxes. Cause why not? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile, the heroes were looking around the volcano. They knew it was going to take some time to get all of the way to the bottom. There was much to explore around Thwomp Volcano. Luigi sidelined Mario, upon seeing that the others were busy. Cortex had taken upon himself to make sure that Spettro hadn't gone too far ahead.

He asked, "Malleo, can I ask you something?"

Mario answered, "Sure, you can ask me anything, Weegie."

Luigi questioned, "Are we sure that Dimentio is dead?"

Mario looked concerned as he asked, "What makes you ask?"

Luigi stammered, "Well, uh, to be fair...I just want to make sure."

The green clad ghost hunter thought, _'I can't let Mario know I'm checking for Mr. L. That would cause Mario to freak out.'_

Mario explained, "Well, after we defeated Mr. L and Dimentio, Dimentio sort of left a shadow to control the Void after he was gone. So after you returned to normal, the Void was still consuming all. It wasn't until Blumiere and Timpani sacrificed themselves to banish both the Chaos Heart and the Purity Heart to stop the Void." Luigi looked mortified and guilty all at the same time. Why did he have to be the one that decided the fate of all worlds? Mario didn't notice Luigi's gaze as he added, "But now that I think on it, I don't think they told anyone where they banished the Chaos and Purity Hearts."

Luigi perked up on this and asked, "Really? No clue of where they might be?"

Mario shook his head as he answered, "No, not really." He looked up at Luigi and asked, "Why? Are you...well?"

Luigi paled and quickly denied, "Uh, yes, I'm okay. Really I am." Faster than his feet could take him, Luigi ran away from Mario. He closed his eyes, entering the meadow with Mr. L there. He asked, "Did you get that?"

Mr. L turned to him and answered, **"Dang Junior, you are getting the hang of that pretty quickly."**

Luigi started to say, "L, focus..." He paused and realized, "Wait, did you just praise me?"

Mr. L was surprised too as he admitted, **"Yeah, I guess I did."**

Luigi was really surprised and commented, "Huh..." He shook his head as he questioned, "Anyways, did you hear that?"

Mr. L answered, **"Every word of it... So Dimentio is dead, hopefully."**

Luigi nodded in agreement. Granted, he is worried too. But there was nothing he could do for the time being. They were on a mission to stop the Shroobs. And he didn't want to admit it aloud but he had a feeling that he was going to need Mr. L's help. He didn't know why he had that feeling but it was something that was bothering him. So, why not help him so that if Luigi was right, Mr. L could be able to help him - or at least Mario. What he didn't notice that his eyes were silver yet again.

* * *

After awhile, they had finally reached the bottom of the volcano. That's when they saw Peach and Coco. Spettro whined, scared of them. Even the babies were crying, sensing something. While the group knew that they were fakes, they knew that taking the fakes that they could lead them to the real ones. They were about to grab them when Prince Bowser came out of the ground, stopping them. He laughed evilly.

He stated, "Don't think I got punted off Yoshi's Island like some scrub! No way! I left! On my terms!"

Violet teased, "Yeah, sure you did..."

Prince Bowser turned to her and huffed, "Quiet, there will be no sarcasm."

Aku-Aku commented, "We just want Peach and Coco back."

Prince Bowser replied, "Yeah well, I'm here to launch the revenge scheme to end all revenge schemes!"

Mario pointed out, "Have you forgotten that my team and I totally wiped the floor with you? We are ready for anything."

That's when they heard another evil laugh. It was louder than Prince Bowser's. That's when Bowser came out of the ground, laughing evilly.

Bowser told them, "This little firebrand reminds me of a younger me. Look at this kid! He's got a flair for evil!"

Crash groaned, "Of course..."

Bowser added, "I'm bringing him on board as my partner, and the two of us are gonna trash you losers!"

Luigi trembled, "M - man, this is not our day..."

Cortex shrugged as he pointed out, "Beats battling Dingodile, I guess."

With that, the two teams went into battle against the two Bowsers. Spettro was using his ghostly wails, assisting whomever. Eventually, both Bowser's went down. All of the heroes high fived each other, all happy. That's when the whole place started to shake. The volcano erupted, with Bowser and Prince Bowser on Mr. Thwomp. Just then, a flying saucer knocked Bowser off of Mr. Thwomp.

Bowser shouted to Prince Bowser, "Little dude! Get stronger and more evil! Always!"

Prince Bowser shouted back, "Big dude! I'm gonna be bigger, stronger, and eviller than you someday!"

As Bowser fell into the time hole yet again, back to the present, Prince Bowser went for a little ride on Mr. Thwomp. He landed right on the Shroob Mother Ship. The Mother Ship flew over, taking Peach and Coco into it. Mario finally had enough and went into the beam. The others followed him, knowing that this was there chance to stop the Shroobs. Or at least, their Mother Ship.

* * *

When Crash opened his eyes, he saw that they were aboard the ship. He got to his feet, groaning a bit.

He asked, "So, what's the plan? Find the fakes?"

Mario answered, "And or the real Peach and Coco."

Cortex raised an eyebrow and questioned, "You think they are here?"

Violet shrugged as she explained, "I don't think they are but we can still try and take down this Mother Ship."

Aku-Aku looked around and started to say, "I don't like this... It feels too..."

Luigi offered, "Trap-ish?"

Aku-Aku pointed out, "Not a word. But yes."

Luigi stated, "Well, I say we look around anyhow."

Violet replied, "I happen to agree."

Crash responded, "Yeah, might as well."

Cortex told them, "Come on, let's get going."

Mario added, "And get to the bottom of this."

With that, the heroes looked around the Mother Ship to find Peach and Coco. Or at least, take it out if they could.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Chocolate chip cookies and milk to anyone that recognizes the Kim Possible reference in this chapter! Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	20. Chapter 20

The heroes were deep inside of the Shroob's Mother Ship. Spettro was leading the way, sniffing around as he did. Mario and Baby Mario were right behind the ghost pup and Crash was behind him. Cortex and Violet were behind the two of them. Aku-Aku, Luigi, and Baby Luigi were following in the rear. The ship seemed rather large both on the outside and inside. Once they went through a door, they saw Peach and Coco there. They approached them but before anything could happen, multiples of Peach and Coco appeared and then disappeared. Crash was about to say something when they heard a voice.

"Like the show so far?" A familiar voice asked.

Everyone looked, seeing Peach and Coco coming in. They still had the purple mushrooms on them. Coming in with them were a dozen Shroobs, ten with their laser guns out. N. Gin was there, standing with Peach and Coco. Baby Luigi was crying. Luigi tried to calm down his baby counterpart. Baby Mario was all hyper and Mario was trying to calm him down too. Spettro whined, scared by all of the Shroobs.

Cortex hissed, "Nicholas, why are you doing this?! I thought I could trust you?!"

N. Gin looked down as he stated, "Forgive me. But I'm not throwing my life away like you did."

Mario pointed out, "But you and Tiny would have been safe on the island."

N. Gin looked at the man in red and added, "I'm not changing my mind, Mr. Manfredi."

That's when he made a signal. Peach and Coco took off their purple mushrooms. Peach was actually Princess Shroob while Coco was a tower of Shroobs. Everyone was freaking out at this point, scared but more than ready to fight. Just then, a Shroob took out a camera, taking pictures. It also blasted back the group of Shroobs, making N. Gin and Princess Shroob retreat. That's when the Shroob spun around, revealing Kylie Koopa.

Kylie shouted, "Now's our chance; whiskers, fur, and icy! This way!" Everyone decided to follow the reporter, just glad that had more help. They got into the elevator as she added, "Gee whiz, were you guys ever in the frying pan! Consider us even for what happened in the caves before."

Aku-Aku told her, "Yes, we are lucky that you decided to follow the Shroob story."

Kylie reported, "Indeed on that. Cause this girl found out that Princess Shroob was actually going to capture icy over there and take over the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Violet breathed, "So that's why they sent the dummies."

Kylie nodded and replied, "That's why." She saw Spettro and asked, "Guard dog, whiskers?"

Luigi answered, chuckling a bit, "More like my pet. Spettro is his name."

Kylie petted Spettro, whom wagged his tail. Luigi smiled at the sight.

Crash asked, "So basically Bowser kidnapping Peach and Coco derailed their plans?"

Kylie answered, "Yeah, who would've thought, eh fur? If he hadn't gotten into the mix, things would be topsy-turvy!"

Cortex wiped his eyes, trying not to cry about what happened with N. Gin. Instead, he was more focused on getting Nina back. She had to be somewhere on this ship, probably.

He asked, "So what now?"

Kylie answered, "Well wait for it, whiskers. For I got a scoop for you!" She brought out her giant key and added, "This key actually goes somewhere in this ship and I'm gonna find out where!"

Mario stated, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find out!"

Kylie replied, getting off the elevator, "Then come on!" With that, the Mushroom Kingdom heroes and the N. Sanity Island heroes followed Kylie. They happened upon a big room, where there was a machine and a big tile like floor. Kylie was near the machine, all excited. She added, "Time to see the secret of the Shroobs... The scoop of a lifetime!"

The machine started to rumble and all of the sudden the floor opened up. Everyone fell threw it, except for Spettro and Aku-Aku. Spettro whined, seeing his master fall to the Earth like that. Kylie was hanging onto the key for dear life.

Aku-Aku commented, "Apparently that key was a trap."

Kylie shouted, "Yoiks, this doesn't look good!"

Spettro whined as more Shroobs came in. Aku-Aku guarded the ghost pup and the Koopa reporter. The Shroob threw another Shroob at them, making them fall to the Earth as well. (Though Spettro was sort of floating.) N. Gin kept quiet as he watched everyone fall to the Earth. As the Shroobs and Princess Shroob laughed, up on the roof was Prince Bowser.

He asked, "What's all the racket? Somebody eating cookies in there?" He got off of Mr. Thwomp and added, "I'm starving up here! Here I come, cookie-hogs!"

With that, he smashed into the Mother Ship and quickly hid before he was spotted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kylie had fallen with Aku-Aku and Spettro. Down below them was Toadbert, still on Yoshi's Island.

Toadbert commented, "We've got to repair the village, by-boogity!" He started to remember something but it was giving him a headache. He added, "Ooh, that image keeps popping into my brain..." He tried to shake it off as he stated, "You know what I've decided? I'm not going to think about it anymore! I'm having fun with the Yoshis and that's good enough for me!"

That's when Kylie fell right on Toadbert's head. Aku-Aku and Spettro landed with her, though they didn't land on Toadbert's head.

Aku-Aku told Spettro, "I fear we are on Yoshi's Island, away from the others."

Spettro whined sadly but was glad that he was with a familiar someone.

Kylie petted him gently, trying to get him to calm down, and added, "Whatta escape! And whatta drop!"

Startling them was Toadbert as he shouted, rather loudly, "I REMEMBER!"

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Remember what? And of course our princess is in another UFO. Where are Mario and the others? Find out soon! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	21. Chapter 21

Meanwhile, in Toad Town of the past, Mario had opened his eyes. Baby Mario was on his stomach, crawling up him. Mario smiled, hugging his baby self gently. He looked around for the others but only saw Crash. Mario went over to the island hero, nudging him carefully. Crash woke up, groaning a bit.

He commented, "I think I will need a helmet after all of this..."

Mario stated, with a chuckle, "And locators to find the others if we get separated."

Crash replied, chuckling himself, "Yeah, that would be nice right now."

Mario laughed as he responded, "Yes it would." He helped Crash to his feet and added, "C'mon, let's find the others."

Crash nodded in agreement as they headed out to find the others.

* * *

When Luigi opened his eyes, he saw that not only was Baby Luigi on his stomach but that Cortex and Violet were with him. The man in green sat up a bit, tickling the tot. The laughter got Cortex and Violet's attention. Violet turned to Luigi.

She teased, smiling, "Finally awake, Luigi?"

Luigi admitted, "Just barely." He looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

Cortex answered, "Toad Town of the past. I've already been here with Coco and Aku-Aku."

Violet noticed something as she asked, concerned, "Speaking of Aku-Aku, where are he and Spettro?"

Luigi started to panic and called, "Spettro, where are you?"

Cortex explained, "I think they got separated from us. I'm not too worried but let's find the others."

Luigi and Violet both nodded in agreement. Though Luigi was still worried about Spettro, he knew that the ghost pup would be safe with Aku-Aku.

* * *

Once they found the others, they looked around Toad Town. The Town was nearly destroyed, due to the Shroobs. They knew that there wasn't much that they could do until they got rid of the Shroobs. They had found a warp pipe, deciding to take it. They wounded up on Star Hill. The minute that they did, the Cobalt Star shards started to act up, nearly flying out of Violet's pocket. She grabbed onto them quickly, noting that they were still trying to fly away. The heroes knew that they had to find out what was causing the Cobalt Star shards agitation. At one point of their climb, they found the Commander Shroob.

The heroes all took a stance, more than ready to fight. It was the same old thing, nothing too surprising. Commander Shroob went down rather easily, our heroes feeling confident. They were able to get to the top of Star Hill. It was there that the Cobalt Star shards once again flew out of Violet's pocket. She saw them flying, wondering what was going on. They went up into the sky, forming into a whole. But that's when it started to form a little smiling face and a small cape behind it.

It spoke, "I am the Star Sprite that lives within the Cobalt Star..."

Crash asked, in awe, "Why have you appeared to us...?"

It answered, "I have tapped into the sacred power of this hill so that I might speak with you..."

Mario questioned, "Speak with us? What about?"

It explained, "Well, I think you have already figured this out but I hold the power to defeat the Shroobs."

Cortex stated, "Yes, we've seen the power you have over the aliens."

It added, "However, Princess Shroob also knew this truth. She broke me while battling Princess Peach...your sister, young one."

Violet breathed, "Yeah, we're all in agreement of that..."

It told them, "You are the last remaining hope for both the island and for the Kingdom. But please hurry. My pieces must be brought together once more. If you bring together two of my last three remaining pieces, it will lower the barrier around the castle in the past. And you will be the heroes of this land..."

Luigi replied, "We shall do our best."

With that, the Star Sprite vanished, leaving the three Cobalt Star shards behind. That's when they noticed something. Baby Luigi was crying.

Crash asked, "Wait, why is Baby Luigi crying?"

Mario answered, "Think he was scared by the sprite?"

Cortex stated, "I'm not so sure about that. That's the second time someone had a bad reaction to the shards."

Luigi picked up his baby self and added, "So what do we do? Keep going anyhow?"

Violet replied, "We have to, regardless of what we find. Peach and Coco need us. And we can't turn away now."

Everyone nodded in agreement, pressing onwards. Luigi was finally able to calm down his baby self as Mario picked up Baby Mario. Baby Mario was all happy, giggling. Mario couldn't understand it. If there was something wrong with the shards, why wouldn't he see it? Mario made a small fist as he thought, fighting back tears, _'Then again, I couldn't see that my baby brother was Mr. L. It was completely obvious. Why couldn't I see it then when he needed me the most?'_ Mario's thoughts were broken by them arriving at a gate of some kind. And the gate had a face on it.

It spoke, "Pilgrims and wanderers... What is it you seek in this sanctified place?"

Crash told it, "We've come here to get the next Cobalt Star shard piece so that we may defeat the Shroobs."

It stated, "Fury hero, Crash Bandicoot. Beyond me lies the sacred realm of the stars, keepers of light."

Mario breathed, "Keepers of light?"

It responded, "Correct red capped hero, Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior. Those judged unworthy or without purpose will not be allowed to enter."

Violet asked, "How are you going to do that?"

It answered, "Quite simple, heroine and Princess Violet Jasmine Toadstool. No words are needed. All I require is an appraisal of your worth. Such entry is key."

Cortex questioned, "You are doing now as we talk to you, aren't you?"

It explained, "Yes I am, villain turned hero Doctor Neo Periwinkle Cortex." It paused for a minute, looking at the only one that hadn't spoken yet. Luigi. The green clad ghost hunter was keeping his mouth shut. He knew it was coming. It asked, "Please, quiet man in green. Please speak."

Everyone looked at Luigi as he sighed and asked, "Well, what do you want me to say...? I really am starting to hate the phrase, _"man in green"_. Yes, I was the one that decided the fate of all worlds. Yes, I was brainwashed to serve Count Bleck and his minions. Was it my fault that it happened? Maybe. Could I have fought more before I was captured? Probably. But if I am going to hold my friends and my brother back from saving the world... I rather stay here... Alone to think of my crimes against - not only the crown but my own brother too..."

Mario started to protest, "Weegie..."

Luigi looked up, the tears rolling down his face.

He added, "Yes, I am the man in green. I am Luigi James Manfredi. And I can't run from the Dark Prognosticus...no matter how hard I try."

Violet hugged Luigi as she whispered in his ear, "I don't care, I love you."

Luigi returned her hug as Mario joined the hug.

He added, "I'm your brother, I'm not leaving you."

Crash joined the hug as well and stated, "Me either."

Cortex was the last to join the hug as he replied, "Same here."

Luigi, at this point, was crying tears of joy and sadness. He held his brother, his girlfriend, and his friends close, not caring anymore. Sure, he knew that this door was going to deny him but...

"Luigi James Manfredi, great hero in green. You may pass." They all looked at the gate as it added, "You are indeed a hero."

Luigi didn't know what happened next but all he could remember was the tears that hit the ground.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Huh. That was a better flow then I was originally going with. Yay me. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	22. Chapter 22

After going by the gate and going deep into Star Hill, the heroes eventually came across something. It was the fourth shard. Violet picked up and just when they were about to move on, a Lakitu appeared with Kylie, Aku-Aku, Spettro, and Toadbert. Luigi petted his dog, all happy that the ghost pup was okay. Aku-Aku greeted everyone, glad that he was back with them.

Lakitu commented, "Thank you very much for choosing Lakitu travel. Have a nice day!"

With that, Lakitu flew off.

Kylie told them, "Boy oh boy! I've been shaking the bushes for you guys!"

Mario replied, smiling, "We're glad to see that you are safe, Kylie."

Kylie responded, "Me too, whiskers. You better open those ears. For once, this isn't about scoops."

Crash asked, looking interested, "Then what's it about?"

Kylie answered, "It's bigger than big. It started when I fell on Yoshi's Island. Actually, I landed right on Toadbert's head."

Toadbert nodded in agreement and added, "She landed right on my noggin indeed, by boogity!"

Violet raised an eyebrow as she asked, "And that is a good thing?"

Toadbert answered, "Yes cause that's when it happened. My memory came back!"

Cortex perked up as he questioned, "It did?"

Aku-Aku answered, "Yes, quite..."

Spettro whined sadly, earning a pet from Luigi.

He asked, "So what did you remember, Toadbert?"

Toadbert explained, taking out a shard piece, "I was holding this!"

Mario breathed, "Another shard piece..."

Crash added, "The final piece that we need!"

Toadbert warned, "But even if you restore it, defeating the Shroobs will still be impossible!"

Luigi freaked out, "Wait, what?!"

Cortex questioned, "What are you talking about?!"

Aku-Aku pointed out, "Well, they do have the power of my brother by their side."

Kylie added, "And you have scooped all of the shard pieces?"

Violet brought it out and stated, "Of course we did."

Toadbert flipped out, running away from the Cobalt Star. Kylie went after him as did the Cobalt Star. Everyone followed, into the next room. That's when they saw something that they would never forget. Both Toadbert and Kylie were on the ground. Aku-Aku, Luigi, Baby Luigi, and Violet went over to Kylie. Crash, Cortex, Mario, and Baby Mario went over to Toadbert.

Kylie muttered, "M-Monster... D-Danger... C-Cobalt S-Star..."

Aku-Aku perked up, "Monster? What monster?"

Toadbert muttered, "M-Mario...my sketch..."

Mario brought out the sketch and asked, "What of it, Toadbert?"

Toadbert struggled to get up as he answered, "Rub off the dirt..."

Crash rubbed it off as he breathed, "We've got trouble guys. There's two princesses in this picture!"

Violet freaked out, "Wait, what?!"

Luigi asked, "If that's the case, then where's the other one? We only saw the one."

Cortex answered, "Maybe she's missing like Violet was."

Toadbert was about to explain when an Elder Shroob came in. It shocked both Kylie and Toadbert, turning them into shroob mushrooms. Mario grabbed up Baby Mario as Luigi grabbed up Baby Luigi. They knew that they had to fight. There was no other choice. After a long fight, the heroes celebrated, taking the last shard. But that's when they realized that Toadbert and Kylie were shroob mushrooms.

Mario commented, "The same fate as Toadiko..."

Crash asked, "So what do we do now?"

Luigi answered, "We have to get to the castle in the past. Regardless of Toadbert's warning, we have to use the Cobalt Star. It's our only chance."

Cortex stated, "Luigi's right, we have to get Peach, Nina, and Coco back after all."

Violet replied, "So then let's get to them."

Aku-Aku responded, "Sounds good to me."

Spettro barked happily as they headed on out. They jumped into the time hole and headed back to the present.

* * *

When they arrived back to the present, they met up with Elvin. Spettro barked happily, pouncing on the ghost researcher. Elvin laughed as Spettro greeted him with ghostly kisses.

Elvin yelped, "Down boy!" Spettro got off of him, wagging his tail. Elvin got to his feet, petting Spettro. Spettro panted happily as he asked, "So what's the story, guys?"

Violet brought out the Cobalt Star and reported, "Well, we have 5 out of 6 pieces of the Cobalt Star."

Elvin gushed, "That's wonderful!"

Aku-Aku added, "And from what we've learned, it has the power to take out the barrier around the Mushroom Castle barrier."

Elvin replied, "Yowzer, how'd you get to that conclusion? I mean, unless it talk to you or something."

Mario told him, "That's exactly what happened when we were on Star Hill."

Elvin questioned, "That so?"

Crash nodded and answered, "Yeah but it was scary to Baby Luigi. Plus Kylie and Toadbert had bad reactions to it as well."

Elvin asked, "Why did Toadbert have a bad reaction to it? Didn't he have amnesia?"

Luigi answered, "Yes but when Kylie fell out of the Mother Ship with Aku-Aku and Spettro, she landed right on his head. That got his memory back."

Elvin stated, "Ah, I see."

Cortex brought out the drawing and added, "This is Toadbert's drawing. What do you make of it, Elvin?"

Elvin took a look at it before finally admitting, "I fear I see the same thing you do. That there are two princesses in this drawing."

Violet questioned, "Question is, where is the other princess? And what happened to her?"

Elvin explained, "I'm not sure but one thing is for sure. We are close and we can't lose what we've worked so hard for."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all headed out to the shop, to get some more items. They knew that they were going to need it for the final stretch. Mario thought, _'Hold on, Peach. I'm almost there. I love you...'_

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: And we're almost there too! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	23. Chapter 23

When they were done shopping, the heroes went threw the time hole. Once they got there, the Cobalt Star flew out of Violet's pocket. It took down the barrier, allowing them to go in. Once they got in deep enough, they found Peach and Coco's cell. Or rather, a viewing place into it. Peach and Coco were pacing around, the two girls chatting.

Peach asked, "Do you think Mario is coming soon?"

Coco answered, "I am pretty sure that he and Crash will be here soon."

Baby Mario hammered the controls of the viewing room, allowing the two girls to hear Mario and the others.

Mario asked, "Peach? Can you hear me?"

Peach breathed, "Mario?! You're here!"

Crash added, "We're all here!"

Coco whispered, "About time, bro..."

Violet took a few steps forward and stated, "Peach...I know this isn't the time or place for this but I am your long lost sister."

Peach had tears in eyes as she admitted, "I know you are. I had that feeling the minute I saw you, Violet..."

Luigi was in awe and replied, "You could've said something before, you know..."

Peach responded, "Yes well, things have been complicated."

Cortex told them, "Don't worry, girls. We will get you two out of there."

Coco replied, "We would appreciate that."

Aku-Aku added, "Then we're on our way."

Coco started to add, "We're on top of the statue..."

The viewing area went dead but it was enough to give the heroes a location. As they went into the pipe that went up, a chain chomp came by, pushing the pipe downwards. This forced the heroes to go down instead of up. Now they had to find a way to get rid of that chomp and a way to go up. After a bit, they found the chain chomp and took it down without a problem. Luigi hugged Baby Luigi, not noticing that his eyes were silver once again - this time longer. They started their final climb after getting out of the sewers.

* * *

They were climbing the statue, for what seemed to be hours. But they were finally able to reach the top. That's when they heard something.

"Mario!"

"Crash!"

"Peach!" Mario cried.

"Coco!" Crash also cried.

The two of them ran ahead, the Cobalt Star flying out of Violet's pocket. Baby Mario was hanging onto Mario tightly. Mario and Crash's teams running right behind. Baby Luigi was also holding onto Luigi tightly.

"Malleo, hold on!" Luigi commented.

"Wait for us Cobalt Star!" Cortex added.

"Yeah, we want to smack the Shroobs too!" Violet stated.

"And my brother." Aku-Aku reminded.

They entered a big part of the statue, seeing Peach and Coco behind an energy field. They looked up, seeing them.

Peach gushed, "Mario! You're here!"

Coco added, "Crash! You came!"

Mario asked Peach, "Peach, are you okay?"

Crash questioned, "Coco, are you alright?"

Peach nodded and answered, "Yes, I'm fine.'

Coco added, "I'm fine too but Nicholas isn't."

Cortex perked up at that and asked, "What do you mean?"

Coco softly explained, "He tried to make up for the mistakes he made. He tried to rescue Peach and I."

Peach added, seeing Coco's tears, "But he was interrupted by Uka-Uka. He's been turned into a shroob mushroom."

Aku-Aku asked, "Another one? This is becoming more of a problem..."

Cortex breathed, "Oh Nicholas..."

Baby Mario decided to bang on the energy field with his hammer but it was of no use. Baby Luigi babbled, disappointed. Peach knew that they were Mario and Luigi as babies almost immediately. But she failed to remember what had happened to her sister, Violet. She looked up at Violet as she thought, _'There's no time to think of the past, ironic as that is. We need to get out of here!'_

Peach turned to them and asked, "How'd you get here anyhow?"

Luigi answered, "We had help from the Cobalt Star."

Violet added, "Yeah, it took down the barrier and lead us right to you."

Peach gasped, backing away from the energy field in fright. Coco was in shock, barely moving at all.

Coco blurted out, "Please tell me that you are joking!"

Crash looked confused as he asked, "No, why?"

Peach started to answer, "Listen, there's not much time to explain but..."

Just then, they were interrupted by alien fire. They were under attack from the flying saucers. Taking one of their own, the heroes quickly took to the skies. They flew off, more than ready to take down the mothership. Once it crashed into the statue, the heroes came out of the flying saucer to take a look at the damage. The energy field was down and Peach and Coco were freed. Everyone had a reunion hug that was cut off rather abruptly. The babies were by the flying saucer as Princess Shroob and Uka-Uka came out. Both were furious.

Uka-Uka yelled, "That's it, Cortex. You are all dead! Especially both of the princesses!"

Violet got in front of Peach, as did everyone else, going into the battle with Princess Shroob and Uka-Uka. During the battle, Aku-Aku had used up most of his power to battle Uka-Uka. But with Crash and Cortex's help, they were able to take Uka-Uka down. As for Princess Shroob; Mario, Baby Mario, Luigi, Baby Luigi, and Violet took her out for good. They were about to flee when the Cobalt Star suddenly appeared.

Cortex asked, "The Cobalt Star?"

Mario complained, "Oh sure, now it shows up after we wailed on Princess Shroob."

Crash stated, "I don't know, something doesn't seem right here..."

The Cobalt Star flew up to Peach, whom ran behind Coco.

Coco hissed at the star, "Go away, you gem!"

Aku-Aku tiredly asked, "What's going on?"

Peach took out the final piece of the Cobalt Star and explained, "I have the final piece."

Luigi asked, "Then why not put the star back together...?"

Violet added, "Yeah, we can use it to finish off the Shroobs."

Before Peach could explain, Prince Bowser jumped down out of hiding, taking the last piece from Peach. He laughed evilly.

He told them, "If you thought I'd given up on getting my treasure back, you're dumber than you look! All the time I spent hiding and waiting is gonna pay off in a big, big way!"

Peach started to protest, "Prince Bowser, don't do it..."

But it was too late. Prince Bowser had completed the Cobalt Star, giving Uka-Uka much needed energy. Princess Shroob weakly crawled over. She spoke in her language but it was clear what she had said to the evil magical mask.

"Now it is your turn. Sis...ter..."

As Princess Shroob faded away and perished, lightning came out of the Cobalt Star. It flew all over the place, pinning down Aku-Aku in a hot minute. It even pinned Luigi down. It even turned Prince Bowser into a shroob mushroom.

Coco told them, freaking out, "That's why we didn't want it together! Peach trapped Princess Shroob's sister in there! Her twin sister!"

Everyone shouted, "What?!"

Peach explained, "Yes. We arrived here, we were immediately attacked by Princess Shroob. I instantly grabbed the Cobalt Star and trapped the Elder one inside."

That's when the Cobalt Star shattered, bringing forth Elder Princess Shroob. Uka-Uka flew over to her instantly.

He told her, "Your sister did very well but we can do better together."

She looked at him and stated, in her tongue, "Yes. We can defeat the ones that killed my dear sister."

Taking Uka-Uka, Elder Princess Shroob turned into a rather giant alien cloud with her face and Uka-Uka's in it. It almost impossible to reach the very top to battle it. Everyone was freaking out as the battle went outside, on the roof. Mario looked at it and knew that it was going to be near impossible to get up there.

Cortex groaned, "There's no way we can get up there."

Peach stated, taking Baby Luigi into her arms, "We're all doomed..."

Coco pointed out, holding Baby Mario, "We can't loose hope. We have to fight her."

Violet was freaking out as she pointed out, "How are we going to do that? We're out of items, Aku-Aku is down for the count as is my boyfriend, and we just basically screwed the world."

Crash replied, "It wasn't our fault! Though we should've looked at our clues more carefully like the way Kylie and Baby Luigi acted around it...scared."

Mario was about to say something when a familiar voice sent chills down his spine.

 **"Looks like you need my help, sir-jumps-a-lot."**

He turned on his heel and saw the one person he wasn't expecting to emerge here and now. And that was Mr. L.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: A lot of twists and turns! I know this one took me awhile but it was well worth it in the end! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	24. Chapter 24

Mario groaned as he complained, "L, I need you like I need a hole in my head."

Mr. L approached them, looking up at the alien cloud and teased, **"Seems to me that you need that too."** He pointed at the crown and added, **"But sadly, that's the only weak spot up there, believe it or not."**

Coco got out a pair of binoculars, putting down Baby Luigi, and confirmed, "He's right, that crown is our only chance of taking her out once and for all."

Crash asked, "How in the world are we gonna get up there?"

Mr. L answered, **"Relax, orange-fur-newby."** He turned to Cortex and Coco and questioned, **"You two know how build giant robots, yes?"**

Cortex stated, "Yes, we both do."

Mr. L took out some blueprints and asked, **"Think this little beauty can get us victory?"**

Coco and Cortex took a look at them. They both were impressed by his quick thinking as they both nodded in agreement.

Cortex told Mr. L, "Yes, that will more than help."

Peach put down Baby Mario and asked, "Please do not tell me he's going to be constructing another version of Brobot?"

Violet took a look at the blueprints as she answered, "Okay. I won't tell you."

Peach paled as Coco told them, "This is will be perfect for us getting up there."

Cortex turned to Mr. L and stated, "Let's get to work then."

Mr. L replied, **"Took the words right out of my mouth, yellow-bald-genius."**

With that, the two of them ran off, promising that they would be right back. Crash turned to Mario, completely confused.

He asked, "So what happened to Luigi? And why is this happening now?"

Mario sighed as he explained, "Well, remember when I told you that we took down someone named Count Bleck?" To this, Crash nodded as Mario added, "Well, turns out that Luigi was the one to decide the fate of all worlds. So Count Bleck had Nastasia hypnotize Luigi into believing that he was Mr. L. Mr. L is everything Luigi isn't: brave, good with tools, and completely evil."

Coco perked up at that and questioned, "Wait, if that were the case, then why is helping us?"

Violet stated, "Yeah, that's got me too, Mario. He is helping us."

Peach asked, "Yes he is but why? For what purpose?"

Before Mario could try to answer, that's when they felt the earth shake. Coco picked up Baby Mario while Peach picked up Baby Luigi. That's when they saw a massive version of Brobot. There were several additions to it, slightly looking like Crash as well. Everyone was in awe. It stopped right to them, opening a door in the left foot.

Cortex was standing there as he shouted, "Get in!"

Everyone did as they were told as Violet brought along Aku-Aku. The door closed as the robot stroke a pose. Mr. L was in the cockpit, driving the huge robot.

He stated, proudly, **"Elder-hidden-away-princess and Mask-with-an-attitude, meet Brobot-Bandicoot Type!"**

Brobot-Bandicoot Type went forward, everyone going into their individual cockpits. Crash was in control of the Wumpa Fruit Cannon. Coco was in control of the Zap Cannon. Violet was in control of the Ice Spheres. Peach was in control of the Star Saws. Mario was in control of the Flamethrowers. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were both in the Zap Cannon part, the safest part of the robot. Cortex was co-pilot, in control of the missiles. The robot and the alien cloud were locked in close combat. But Mr. L anticipated every move dished out to them.

Mario commented, "Keep it up, L. We got them on the ropes."

Mr. L pointed out, **"Slowly but surely, sir-jumps-a-lot."**

Crash stated, "This is gonna be a long fight."

Peach replied, "That is true but we got this!"

Aku-Aku woke up, startling Violet a little bit.

She breathed, "Whoa!"

Aku-Aku asked, "Where are we?"

Cortex heard the magical mask and answered, "Brobot-Bandicoot Type. A latest marvel of Mr. L and yours truly."

Coco added, "And this is quite the battle!"

The battle continued, the robot taking a lot of damage. Mr. L gritted his teeth. It was going to be close. All of the sudden, a tentacle came out of the alien cloud. Mr. L tried to react but it was too late. The tentacle smashed the glass of the cockpit, grabbing L. Violet was about to go after him but the tentacle pulled him out of the robot.

Everyone breathed, "L!"

Mr. L struggled against the tentacle as he yelled, **"Let me go, Elder-hidden-away-princess and Mask-with-an-attitdude!"**

With that, he activated his Thunderbrand, shocking the cloud up close. There was a loud uneasy sound, causing the cloud to vanish along with the tentacle. Mr. L started to fall. Mario quickly reacted, getting to the cockpit, and grabbing Mr. L with the left hand. The cloud had vanished and they saw that it was beyond quiet. Mario knew right off something wasn't right but he looked out to Mr. L. He saw that the bandit had changed back to Luigi. Mario sighed out of relief, parking Brobot-Bandicoot Type. It was over. But why did he feel uneasy? Everyone got out of the robot, helping Mario grab up Luigi.

They saw that he was patched up but out cold. Mario took Luigi into his arms, whispering his praise in Italian. Violet turned to Peach, whom was smiling. The two girls finally had a hug, resulting in both of them crying.

Peach teased, "The worst part is Violet? Daisy is your cousin too now..."

Violet groaned, teasing, "Oh crud..."

To that, everyone laughed. They only thing that they saw had been left behind was a plain old mushroom.

Crash stated, "Well, Uka-Uka has been defeated."

Cortex added, "And the Elder Princess Shroob."

Mario replied, "We all did it together." He paused and asked, holding Luigi close, "But why do I have this uneasy feeling?"

Aku-Aku answered, "I'm not sure but we have done it."

Mario could only nod, not noticing what the babies were up to.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Well we are just about done with this story. Almost there, everyone. Almost! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	25. Chapter 25

Peach looked over at Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. They were playing on the shroob mushroom that used to be Prince Bowser. But when Baby Mario took it too far, Baby Luigi started to cry. Violet was about to calm the little tyke but that's when they saw that Prince Bowser had returned to normal.

Violet breathed, "Baby tears...?"

Peach asked, "You can't be serious...?"

Mario answered, smiling, "Well, looks like Luigi, Mr. L, and Baby Luigi saved the day!"

Crash chuckled, looking around, "Who wants to call Elvin and let him know?"

Coco brought out her communication watch and replied, "Hopefully I can since the field is down."

Luigi came to, gaining Aku-Aku's attention.

He stated, "Look who awakens. Our hero."

Cortex came over to Luigi and asked, "Are you okay, Luigi?"

Luigi answered, softly, "Yeah, still a bit sore..."

After a bit, Elvin used the Hydrogush to transport Baby Peach and Baby Violet's tears to the past. Course making them cry wasn't Toadsworth's idea. Let's just say Younger Toadsworth and Toadsworth had another argument. Anyways, the tears went into the past, turning everyone back to normal. Toadiko was back, the shroob mushrooms everywhere went away, Kylie and Toadbert were also back, N. Gin and Tiny were back taking Nina with them, and Young Kamek took Prince Bowser back home - even though he was whining about his treasure. Elvin arrived in the time machine.

He told them, "Why look, my machine is completely restored! With included room! I've engineered it to run off the energy from the time holes. And everything worked! The Toadsworths are waiting for us, so come along!"

Everyone happily boarded the time machine, headed back to the present. When they got there, all of the Toads shouted a welcome back. Also there were N. Gin, Tiny, and Nina. Cortex gasped happily, hugging his niece and his two friends as well. Crash smiled upon seeing them as did Coco and Aku-Aku. N. Gin pulled away from Cortex first, seeing Coco behind Cortex. She waved shyly as he did the same thing.

Crash stated, "Well, that's that. We did it."

Coco complained, "Rather you and Cortex saved me. I was hoping to be a bit more of a help this time..."

Cortex chuckled as he replied, "You can't always get what you want, you know."

N. Gin shyly added, "I just wish I saved you earlier..."

Coco blushed as Tiny commented, "Tiny says we won!"

Aku-Aku responded, "That we did."

Mario turned to his team and stated, "We did the best that we needed to do."

Luigi replied, smiling, "Yeah we did. Even when Mr. L emerged..."

Violet shook her head in disbelief and admitted, "Still can't believe that he helped us."

Peach responded, "Even the strangest of things can happen, sis." She paused for a second and giggled, "Sis. That feels amazing to say again."

Violet giggled, hugging her sister. Peach returned it, smiling. Mario and Luigi smiled at the sight. They all went inside, seeing Bowser knocked out in the throne room. Mario was about to wake him up and gloat in his face but that's when something strange happened. The plain old mushroom that Baby Luigi had flew out of his pocket and right into Bowser's mouth. Bowser woke up, becoming stronger as he did. Everyone immediately freaked out. Younger Toadsworth ran out with Baby Peach and Baby Violet. Toadsworth was about to do the same with Peach and Violet but the girls stood their ground.

Toadsworth insisted, "Girls, please!"

Peach told him, "No, we're fighting Bowser. No matter what you say!"

Violet added, "Yeah, after all, we have our responsibilities of being princesses, after all."

Crash shouted, "Then let's get to trashing Bowser everyone!"

Everyone else responded, "Right!"

With that, they started to fight ShrooBowser. They took it out, in no time at all.

* * *

That afternoon, the time machine was ready as was the transporter. Everyone was saying their goodbyes, even though there were a few tears coming from the babies. Luigi felt that he was also saying goodbye for Mr. L. So he gave everyone two hugs, one for him and one for Mr. L. Mr. L wasn't too thrilled about it but deep down, he appreciated the gesture. Crash hugged Mario, whom returned it.

Mario asked, "Will I ever see you again?"

Crash answered, "I'm sure that we will."

Mario pulled away from the hug and stated, "Thank you for everything, Crash Bandicoot."

Crash replied, "Same to you, Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior."

Mario smiled as the babies crawled into the time machine, ready to go. Luigi walked over to Mario, placing his hand on his big brother's shoulder. Mario turned to him and smiled. They all watched the time machine go back into the past and the heroes of N. Sanity Isle walk through the transporter. (Although, Aku-Aku floated through.) With that, things were quiet once again in Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

A week later, Peach had announced to all of the kingdoms that Violet was her sister. Violet was inducted as Princess Violet, making Luigi blush. Mario was streaming the thing live and dimensionally. Crash smiled, upon seeing Violet properly crowned as Princess. N. Gin was now dating his sister, much to his relief. (Cause he knew it would happen sooner or later.)

Peach turned to Daisy and asked, "So...what do you think now Daisy? All of this time you were doubting me."

Daisy answered, "Okay, okay! I give up! You won!" Peach smiled happily and she added, "But that still doesn't explain what happened to her before all of this happened."

Peach stated, "That might be true but I do know one thing for sure. She's my sister. And I won't loose her ever again."

Daisy sighed as she replied, "Yeah, I know Peach. I know."

* * *

Back in the past, as the baby princesses slept through the night, a shadow loomed over Baby Violet. A cry was heard throughout the night and by the time Younger Toadsworth got to the room, Baby Peach was alone...

And she would be alone for the majority of her life. Without her twin sister...

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Guess we will never know who took Violet. But I do know this: I hope to do another story like this. Rather it is going to be another crossover like this one or not is yet to be seen or what it will be about will yet to be seen. All that aside, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
